Sangre de Fuego
by Rick-vampire
Summary: Una nueva amenaza surge cuando un viejo enemigo resulta no estar muerto. sin embargo, una nueva esperanza, con un nuevo poder, nace. ligero LEMMON
1. Introducción

_**Sangre de Fuego**_

Un eclipse, una maldición… un reencuentro, un amor renacido… tres años han pasado desde la caída de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y los mortífagos siguen escondiéndose mientras aurores los buscan por todo el mundo… el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, firma una orden para llevar a cabo el plan 2715 y Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de aurores, ayudado por Draco Malfoy, quien ahora está de lado del ministerio luego que el Señor Tenebroso matara a su familia, deben comandar la misión.

Mientras tanto, Ron Weasley, ahora sub-director del departamento de seguridad mágica, se encuentra con una vieja amiga, o ¿un viejo amor, lo cual será el comienzo de una nueva aventura para todos.

Romance, acción, pasión, aventura, suspenso, drama, horror, todo esto forma parte de este fic en que se reúne al trío para destruir a la más reciente amenaza del mundo mágico… ¿acaso uno de ellos esconde más de lo que se piensa?

**IMPORTANTE**: todos los personajes y la historia en que está basado este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama de este fic sí es mía XD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic ya está publicado en mi web personal de fics, y esta teniendo éxito, veamos como me va aca XD


	2. Vida de Mago

Hola! Bienvenido al primer capítulo de mi fic, _"Sangre de Fuego"_. Tengo que invormarte que los primeros capítulos serán relativamente cortos en relación a lo que uno pueda esperar, pero el lado bueno es q mientras más corto más capitulos en un día (me escondo ya que muchos parecen dispuestos a lincharme por esto). Bueno, ya vendrán los más largos cuando la trama entre de lleno… así que no te desesperes si el capítulo es muy corto.

Rick

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Vida de Mago**

Una fría mañana de diciembre amanecía en el Valle de Godric, y un hombre joven y apuesto, de unos 20 años, cabello negro azabache largo y ojos verdes, se levantaba de la cama para recibir a la lechuza que le traería "El Profeta", el diario de la comunidad mágica. Luego de pagar al ave, volvió a su cama para despertar a su hermosa esposa pelirroja con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Gin – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Harry – respondió ella abriendo lentamente los ojos, desperezándose y sonriéndole con ternura a su esposo.

-Dormiste bien? – preguntó él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Contigo a mi lado? Nunca mejor – respondió ella radiante y picarona mientras se levantaba con cuidado debido al peso de su barriga.

Y es que hacía ya tres años que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, y tan sólo un año atrás, Harry le había pedido matrimonio a la bella pelirroja, la menor de los Weasley. Ésta pudo recordar con diversión la cara que puso Harry, una mezcla de alegría/horror, cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada casi nueve meses atrás. Pero ya todos pensaban que el tiempo de embarazo se estaba cumpliendo, y Ginny misma sentía punzadas a veces. Sólo era cuestión de esperar el momento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, le sonrió a su amado, mientras que él limpiaba la jaula de su lechuza, Hedwig, con la varita.

-Harry, hoy iré a visitar a Ron – dijo Ginny.

-Está bien, cielo. Quizá yo también me pase por ayá más tarde, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el ministerio. Recuerda que ron mismo me dejó encargado del departamento.

-Está bien – respondió ella algo triste.

Y es que últimamente Harry se pasaba la vida en el trabajo. Era un auror, y además era Jefe de la oficina de Aurores. Ron, por su parte, era sub-director del departamento de seguridad mágica, y en ese tiempo se encontraba de vacaciones. El problema era que unos pocos mortífagos seguían dispersos, y se escondían tan bien que era imposible localizarlos, por lo que el ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, redactaba una nueva estrategia de rastreo.

Luego de un desayuno delicioso, pero en silencio (Harry decidió aprovechar ese momento para leer el periódico, para indignación de Ginny), Harry se puso su túnica y se despidió de su amada con un beso antes de desaparecerse. Llegó a su oficina para encontrar que su bandeja de entradas estaba hasta el borde, y que cinco aviones-memorándum de papel revoloteaban por su despacho. Harry se limitó a suspirar y a sentarse tras su escritorio a examinar lo que tenía.

Pasaron horas... y horas… y horas… Harry no fue a almorzar, ya que tenía demasiados expedientes que leer, al parecer Augustus Rookwood había sido asesinado por un miembro de la antigua Orden del Fénix, pero no decían el nombre del miembro, por seguridad. Siguió leyendo y, por último, acabó de leer el expediente de defunción de Fenrir Greyback, que había atacado a un niño en Liverpool, pero al parecer el niño tenía un collar de plata que el desafortunado licántropo se tragó luego de morder al niño en el cuello.

Volvió a su casa preocupado y cansado, se deshizo de su capa y subió a su habitación esperando abrazar a su esposa y consentirla un rato, pero no para encontrarse con una pequeña lechuza, del tamaño de su puño, que bebía ávidamente del cuenco en la jaula vacía de Hedwig.

Harry reconoció a Pig de inmediato y vio la carta en la cama. Preguntándose qué habría ocurrido, abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos. Sólo había unos garabatos apresurados y nerviosos que decían:

Ya está aquí! Te vemos en San Mungo.

Ron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, bueno, está corto y no es lo mejor, pero ahí voy :)…

Por favor… dejenme reviews con sus críticas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 2: Mary Jane Potter**

-Mamá está con ella – dijo Ron como saludo.

-Bien gracias pa… - de pronto había cerrado los ojos y había apretado el pastel de calabaza que tenía en la mano.

-Es una niña – dijo la sanadora sonriendo y haciendo ademán para que la siguieran.

Acarició la frente a la bebé y dijo: "Bienvenida, Mary Jane"


	3. Mary Jane Potter

**Capítulo 2: Mary Jane Potter**

El grito de Harry sobresaltó a Pig, que salió volando por la ventana escandalizada. Sin siquiera preocuparse por ello, o sin entretenerse en ponerse la capa, Harry desapareció y se apareció en la recepción del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Dolencias Mágicas. Ahí se encontro con Ron y el señor Weasley, ambos muy pálidos.

-Mamá está con ella – dijo ron como saludo.

-Está bien, verdad? - preguntó Harry agustiado.

-Sí, pero nos asustó mucho – dijo el señor Weasley, y, con la ayuda de Ron, empezó a relatar cómo ocurrió todo.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón mientras ella y Ron esperaban que llegaran sus padres. Su hermano le había ofrecido una taza de té y unos bocadillos.

-Ginny, mi niña! – exclamó la señora Weasley al entrar en la sala.

-Hola mamá! - contestó ella sonriente.

-Hola hija, cómo estas? – preguntó el señor Weasley entrando también.

-Bien gracias pa… - de pronto había cerrado los ojos y había apretado el pastel de calabaza que tenía en la mano.

Ocurrió todo muy rápido: el grito de Ginny, Ron que dejó caer la tetera, la señora Weasley corriendo hacia su hija volcando la mesilla y el señor Weasley que dio un brinco asustado y sacó la varita. Minutos después, calmaron a Ginny, Ron escribió una carta apresurada a Harry y se fueron a San Mungo antes de lo que se tarda en decir "snitch".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pero… no podemos…? – empezó Harry.

-No – dijeron los otros dos a la vez algo desepcionados -. No nos dejaron entrar – terminó Ron bajando la mirada.

Pasaron los minutos, o quizá fueron horas. Ni siquiera el sujeto morado con cuernos de carnero que acababa de pasar pudo distraer a Harry de lo que lo atormentaba: en poco nacería su hijo, y él no estaría ahí con Ginny para vivir el momento. Y si algo salía mal?

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, una sanadora se les acercó.

-Señor Potter y señores Weasley?

-Si? – dijeron los tres a la vez poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Es una niña – dijo la sanadora sonriendo y haciendo ademán para que la siguieran.

La siguieron por unos pasillos. El corazón de Harry aún daba volteretas, "tengo una hija!", pensaba. Entraron a la habitación donde estaba Ginny, que miró a Harry como ameritaba el momento más feliz de todos. Él se le acercó y la besó en los labios, luego miró a la bebé en brazos de Ginny.

-A que es hermosa… - suspiro Ginny mientras su madre soltaba lágrimas de emoción.

Harry sonrió indicándole que estaba de acuerdo. Acarició la frente a la bebé y dijo: "Bienvenida, Mary Jane".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro capítulo cortito pero importante .

Espero sus comentarios

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 3: Metamorfomaga**

-Todo bien Lunático? – preguntó una voz detrás de Ron.

-Esta es mi hija, Mary Jane – dijo él sonriendo al presentar a su hija …

… sus ojos habían cambiado a un color más oscuro …


	4. Metamorfomaga

Después de este capi, no subo más por ahora... esque como son cortitos, por eso subí 3, pero por ahora ya xD...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Metamorfomaga**

Dos maravillosos años pasaron desde que MJ Potter llegó al mundo. Era ahora una pequeña niña hiperactiva, pelirroja como su madre y con ojos verdes como su padre. Un día, cerca de navidad, poco después del segundo cumpleaños de MJ, estaban todos conversando en casa de los padres de Ron cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Ron, puedes abrir la puerta! – pidió la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-Si mamá – dijo Ron, que jugaba con MJ.

El chico se levantó y, al abrir la puerta, dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-TONKS! LUPIN! CUÁNTO SIN VERLOS! – gritó abrazándolos.

-Ja ja! hola Ron! – exclamó Tonks riéndose.

-Qué hay Ron? – dijo Lupin con una amplia sonrisa.

-Todo bien, Lunático? – preguntó una voz detrás de Ron.

-HARRY! Por Merlín! Eres la viva imagen de James! – exclamó Lupin sorprendiéndose al verlo.

Harry sonrió y abrazó al último de los merodeadores.

-Y esta pequeñita quién es? – preguntó Tonks sonriendo, ya que MJ había asomado tímidamente detrás de su padre.

-Esta es mi hija, Mary Jane – dijo él sonriendo al presentarla -. Di hola MJ – se dirigió a su hija esta vez.

-H…la – dijo la pequeña sonrojándose.

Tonks sonrió, y es que notó algo en MJ que le pareció curioso, pero no dijo nada. La niña no sólo tenía las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, sino que sus ojos habían cambiado a un color más oscuro y su cabello incandescente se había acortado y opacado un poco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo q esperaremos grandes cosas de MJ Potter .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 4: El secreto de Lupin**

-Nada mal, no les importa mientras me aleje de ellos en luna llena – respondió Bill con una risa.

Harry se derramó todo el trago encima y se atragantó ante este comentario. Ginny y Tonks se reían con ganas.

El chico no pudo aguantarlo más. Consciente de que no lo extrañarían, se levantó y subió a su habitación.

… Ron …, bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritó: "Hermione está de vuelta! …"

Pero no supieron qué hechizo era, pues Lupin cerró los ojos y …


	5. El Secreto de Lupin

**Capítulo 4: El secreto de Lupin**

La navidad llegó… y se fue… así llegó el día de año nuevo en la casucha de los Weasley, y se reunieron todos a comer.

-Bill, me preguntaba, cómo se tomaron en Gringotts lo de tu nueva condición semi-licántropa – inquirió Lupin a Bill mientras los demás charlaban entre ellos.

-Nada mal, no les importó mientras me eleje de ellos en luna llena – respondió Bill con una risa sarcastica.

Al otro lado de Lupin, Tonks explicaba a Harry y a Ginny que MJ era metamorfomaga.

-… por lo tanto, no se sorprendan si ven cambios repentinos en su apariencia relacionados con su estado de ánimo – concluyó mirando a la niña que se había quedado dormida.

-Creo que eso le será muy útil – dijo Harry riendo y agarrando su vaso para dar un sorbo a su trago.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando empiecen a gustarle los chicos – dijo Ginny suspirando.

Harry se derramó encima todo el trago y se atragantó ante este comentario. Ginny y Tonks se reían con ganas.

Pero había uno que no parecía estar disfrutando de la cena. Ron miraba a Bill que ahora besaba a Fleur con ternura, Tonks y Lupin conversaban tomados de la mano, Harry y Ginny seguían hablando entre ellos sonriendo mientras acariciaban el cabello de MJ que dormía en el regazo de su madre, y el señor y la señora Weasley conversaban mirándose melosamente. El chico no pudo aguantarlo más. Consciente de que no lo extrañarían, se levantó y subió a su habitación.

Se sorprendió al entrar y encontrarse con una lechuza hermosa de color marrón que lo miraba en el afeizar de la ventana con una carta en el pico.

-Bishop! – gritó al reconocer a la lechuza que él mismo le había regalado a Hermione para su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

Tomó el sobre del pico de la lechuza y ésta se fue por la ventana. Ron abrió la carta apresuradamente, la leyó, sonrió, bajó corriendo las escaleras y gritó: "Hermione está de vuelta! Harry! Hermione volvió de Bulgaria!"

El chico se levanto y tomó la carta. Sonrió al leerla:

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Sé que hace mucho no nos vemos ni escribimos, pero quería decirles que mi estadía laboral en Bulgaria ha concluido y he vuelto por fin a casa. Los extraño mucho, chicos. Si quieren nos podemos ver mañana en el Callejón Diagon para almorzar juntos y así actualizarnos en lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas. Los quiero mucho._

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

Harry terminó de leer la carta en voz alta y Ginny dio un gritico de emoción (MJ se movió en sueños). Al fin se reunirían… luego de cuatro años de separación, al fin se volverían a ver con su mejor amiga. Y es que Hermione trabajaba en una de esas empresas turísticas y tenía que viajar mucho a muchos lugares de importancia para el mundo mágico.

En eso, Lupin empezó a sentirse extraño. Se puso de pie tambaleándose y, si Tonks y Bill no lo hubiesen agarrado, se va al suelo. Todos se le quedan mirando mientras él se sentaba en un sillón, Tonks junto a él, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Amor, estás bien? – inquirió Tonks.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien…

-Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Bill preocupado.

-Nada, nada, sólo un mareo.

-Te hizo algún daño severo Rookwood cuando te batiste con él? – preguntó Tonks.

-Fuiste tú, Lupin? – exclamó Harry, dándose cuenta de que acababa de encontrar al miembro de la orden que había acabado con Augustus Rookwood.

-Bueno… - empezó Lupin -. Me hizo un hechizo muy poco conocido, pero estoy bien.

-Cuál era el hechizo? – preguntó Harry.

-Fo… - empezó Lupin.

Pero no supieron qué hechizo era, pues Lupin cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente el resto de la noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... aki otro capitulucho XD... igual corto... pero aki subo otro ya mismo...

Anilec: gracias x tu comentario! descuida, ya vienen cpitulos mas largos :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

"seguramente alguien famoso", pensó Harry

Al voltearse, chocó con alguien y un montón de libros y revistas cayeron al suelo.

… se le iba el alma a los pies… le hervía la sangre. Era Viktor Krum.

… fue tomando conciencia de que le estaba siguiendo el beso …, de que era un beso sincero …


	6. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

Al día siguiente, Lupin no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, de hecho, parecía tenerle miedo a todo y todos en la casa, por lo que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así gritaba cosas sin sentido y parecía aterrado. Tonks y el señor Weasley decidieron que era mejor llevarlo a San Mungo.

Mientras, todo volvía a la normalidad: el Profeta seguía trayendo noticias, Harry volvía a la oficina a deshoras, MJ aprendió una nueva palabra de su tío Fred ("culo"), lo cual hizo enojar a Ginny. Harry volvió justo para ir con Ron a Diagon a encontrarse con Hermione. Luego de despedirse de todos, se deseaparecieron y aparecieron junto al edificio de Gringotts. Fueron a ver la tienda de quidditch, ya que aún era temprano, y vieron una multitud dentro y un montón de destellos de cámara ("seguramente alguien famoso", pensó Harry), así que la pasaron de largo.

Ron insistió en que le compraran algo a Hermione, pero no se les ocurría nada, así que entraron en Flourish & Blotts, la librería, a ver si encontraban algo interesante. Se separaron, y Harry se fue a buscar libros de hechizos y Ron libros de… ¿poesía? Por algún motivo quería regalarle algo así de especial a Hermione. Encontró uno que le llamó la atención, así que lo tomó. Al voltearse, chocó con alguien y un montón de libros y revistas cayeron al suelo.

-Oh! Lo siento señorita! – dijo Ron agachándose para recogerlos.

-No, no, descuide, fue mi culpa! – dijo ella agachándose también.

Al levantarse, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Aquellos ojos le traían recuerdos a Ron, esos hermosos ojos, y ese cabello castaño y rizado, aunque, antes enmarañado. Y la chica parecía reconocer ese cabello rojo como el fuego, y esa expresion de extrañez que tanto la divertía.

-R… Ron? – preguntó la chica emocionada.

-He… Hermione? – rebotó el la pregunta.

-Ella dio un gritito y lo abrazó emocionada haciendo que él se sonrojara, mas la abrazó también, aunque algo torpemente. Se quedaron un rato fundidos en ese abrazo. Ron notaba que era cada vez más reconfortante y más facil abrazarla. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello. En eso, para desgracia de Ron, se oyó la voz de Harry decir:

-Ron, encontré este libro de defensa que… HERMIONE!

-HARRY! – gritó ella y, separándose de Ron (lo cual lo dejó algo triste), corrió a abrazar a Harry, aunque no fue uun abrazo tan cálido como el que le dio a Ron.

Harry lo notó, ya que pudo ver como estaban abrazados antes de gritar el nombre de la chica. Pero no le molestó en lo absoluto, de hecho, le divirtió, ya que siempre pensó que sus dos mejores amigos eran el uno para el otro, pero nunca lo aceptarían.

-Cómo estás Hermione? – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Emocionada, y ustedes?

Ron iba a contestar pero…

-Herrmíone – dijo una voz gruesa a espaldas de Ron y Harry.

Ellos se voltearon y Hermione corrió hacia el que había hablado sonriendo ampliamente y con una expresión divertida, como si ocultara algo.

-Chicos – dijo ella -, quiero presentarles a mi prometido.

-Ron sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos y se le iba el alma a los pies… le hervía la sangre. Era Viktor Krum.

Ron pasó los siguientes cinco días en su casa, encerrado. La cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione cuando el gritó: "TU QUE?", en medio de la librería y delante de Krum aún estaba fresca en su memoria, como si hubiese sido sólo unos minutos atrás. Sólo recordaba después, de ese momento, que de la vergüenza, tristeza, y enojo, se había desaparecido de ahí para irse a su casa, y se había acostado a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero estaba decidido a no seguirse escondiendo, no como cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, no, esta vez arreglaría las cosas.

Se levantó de su lugar, tomó su abrigo, y salió a la calle muggle. Caminó largo rato pensando en lo que diría hasta que llegó a la casa donde Hermione se había mudado. El chico se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, respiró hondo, y llamó tres veces. No se oyó nada, así que pensó que Hermione estaría en algun parque besuqueándose con Krum (pensamiento que le provocó náuseas). Pero justo había dado un paso hacia atrás, cuando la puerta se abrió… pero no era ni Krum ni Hermione… era Harry.

-Hola Ron. Que bueno que vienes, te está esperando.

-Hermione? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

-No, Voldemort – dijo Harry con un evidente sarcasmo –. Hermione lleva días esperándote.

Ron siguió a Harry en silencio por el pasillo, y no hubo bien asomado a la sala cuando alguien, con el rostro evidentemente húmedo, se le lanzo encima a abrazarlo.

-Ron, perdóname, era sólo una broma que Krum y yo preparamos para ti y para Harry, no sabía que te afectaría de ese modo, perdóname – dijo Hermione atropelladamente sollozando en el hombro de su… ¿amigo?

Ron la abrazó medio aliviado y medio enfadado. Un sonoro "crack!" le indicó que Harry había abandonado la escena, lo cual lo puso nervioso, pero también le dio confianza.

-Está bien, bella – dijo Ron sonrojándose al notar cómo había llamado a Hermione -. No pasó nada… te perdono.

-En serio? – preguntó ella sorprendida levantando la mirada directo a los ojos de Ron… cómo lo quería!

-De todo corazón – dijo Ron secándole el rostro con la mano y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de todo, y lo que pasó a continuación, pasó antes de pensarlo o de decidirlo.

-Ay Ron! Te amo! Gracias! – exclamó la chica y le plantó un profundo, suave y apasionado beso en los labios, dejándolo en shock.

Poco a poco, Ron fue tomando conciencia de que le estaba siguiendo el beso a Hermione, de que estaban abrazados de nuevo, de que era un beso sincero, largamente anhelado por ambos.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico se separó con ternura y sonrió diciendo: "Yo también te amo, Hermione", y sin más palabras, volvieron a unir sus bocas en ese beso que revelaba cuánto se habían extrañado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAAA XD… no me digan que no les gustó el final del capítulo XD. Bueno a mi sí XD… no se, me inspiré. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi niña preciosa. Biankita t amo!

"Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 6: En casa de Ron**

Esta vez dejaré la intriga :)… sólo diré que es muy empalagoso (y algo mas que eso)este capítulo, aunque también trae incluido su drama… AH! y alguien será atacado, y será gravemente herido.


	7. En Casa de Ron

Respuesta a review:

**Anilec**: si, es rapida, pero recuerda q ambos han madurado, ya son adultos, y la "escenita" era una broma q Herm habia planeado y le salio mal >. ... así q ella esta mal y Ron, al verla tan arrepentida, y llorando en sus brazos, se conmovió (y claro! si es la mujer q ama!)... :P gracias x tu comentario!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por la demora XD esq tuve unos inconvenientes con la computadora ¬¬... pero compensare con un BOOM de capítulos... akí tienen... capítuos 6 al 10

**_Advertencia_**: este capítulo tiene un alto contenido sexual. No lo leas si no tienes un criterio medianamenente formado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: En casa de Ron**

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que toda la famila Weasley, Harry, Tonks, y hasta Lupin en San Mungo, se enteraran de que Ron y Hermione eran novios. Al parecer la noticia no fue sorpresa para nadie. De hecho, el señor y la señora Weasley suspiraron un profundo: "al fin", cuando se enteraron. Todos esperaban que algo así ocurriría desde que los chicos estaban en Hogwarts.

-Sólo tenías que ver cómo te ponías cuando peleaban, Ron – le dijo Harry cuando su amigo le comentó lo que dijeron sus padres -. Te sumías en una depresión espantosa, como si se te hubiera muerto alguien.

Ron se puso colorado. Sí le había gustado Hermione en Hogwarts, pero no pensó que eso renacería ahora. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió cuando su novia llegó donde él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry pensó que era mejor dejarlos solos, así que salió de la habitación sonriéndole a Hermione. Ron le siguió el beso a la chica con ternura, sin darse cuenta, había quedado acostados en la pequeña cama del pelirrojo. Ron la miró dulcemente separándose del beso. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa provocando una sensación en Ron que el muchacho hubiera jurado que se estaba derritiendo.

-Ron... – dijo Hermione melosa.

-Si? – preguntó Ron dulcemente.

-Desde cuándo te gusto? – preguntó ella poniéndose muy colorada.

Ron se puso más colorado que ella, si es posible. Lo había tomado por sorpresa... claro... le gustaba desde el cuarto curso, desde que la vio en el baile de navidad. Se dio cuenta que el enojo que le causó verla con Krum eran celos. La amaba, pero nunca se lo dijo. Acaso ella se sintió igual? Y cuando él fue novio de Lavender... el enojo de ella eran celos?

Ron le explicó a Hermione cómo se había sentido desde el cuarto curso, desde que la empezó a ver como algo más que una amiga. Ella le explicó que sus sentimientos por él existían desde el quinto curso, pero que nunca se atrevió a revelárselo por miedo a ser rechazada. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura. La amaba, la amaba como nunca amó a nadie, y ella lo amaba a él. Ron no creía que pudiera sentir una felicidad mayor. La empezó a besar dulcemente en el cuello. La chica cerró los ojos sonriendo placenteramente al recibir sus besos. Se estremeció al sentir en su piel el contacto de esos labios que ella había soñado sentir por tanto tiempo. Sus manos buscaron lentamente las de su novio y se entrelazaron con ellas. Lentamente, los labios de Ron fueron buscando los de Hermione y se unieron de nuevo en un profundo y tierno beso.

Mientras, en el cuarto de visitas, Harry y Ginny "conversaban" (MJ se había quedado en casa de los padres de Ron). La "conversación" se hacía cada vez más tierna. Ginny, recostada a un lado de Harry, sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras éste le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y le besaba el cuello con ternura.

-Harry... – suspiró Ginny suavemente.

-Si Ginny? – dijo Harry separándose suavemente de su amada.

-Aquí no... estamos en casa de mi hermano... – dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente y lanzándole una clara indirecta a su esposo.

Harry sonrió entendiendo el mensaje y tomo la camisa y el sostén de Ginny que estaban en el suelo. Abrazándola, desapareció con ella. Aparecieron segundos después en su habitación en su casa justo sobre la cama, en la misma posición en que estaban en la cama en la casa de Ron. Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-Te amo, Harry – dijo Ginny suavemente y trepándose sobre el chico.

-Yo también te amo, Ginny – respondió harry acariciándole la espalda.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso. Lentamente empezaron a moverse con ternura mientras los besos seguían más y más apasionados. Las manos de Ginny empezaron a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Harry. Él seguía besándole el hombro mientras se dejaba llevar. Al cabo de un rato, estaban los dos completamente desnudos en la cama, cubiertos por las sábanas, jugando dulcemente, acariciando sus cuerpos uno contra otro.

Harry, encima de Ginny, le acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo subiendo una mano por su costado desde su rodilla, pasando por su pante íntima (provocándole un estremecimiento de excitación y un gemido) y subiendo por su pecho. Sus besos eran todo lo que necesitaban para decirse lo mucho que estaba disfrutando las caricias y los roces. Las manos de Harry se entrelazaron con las de Ginny por encima de sus cabezas. Esta sensación de estar siendo convertida en esclava de su amado la excitó más, y empezó a moverse suavemente acariciando su parte íntima contra la de Harry, pero sin llegar a una penetración.

Ambos se sentían notablemente excitados. El placer de Ginny era tal que no preguntó nada cuando Harry la tocó con su varita sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Se sentían muy unidos, eran uno sólo ahora, puesto que Harry había iniciado la parte más importante del acto. Ginny tenía ahora las piernas abiertas, rodeaba con sus brazos a Harry mientras él le acariciaba los costados y se movía lentamente, penetrándola suavemente causándole una excitación máxima.

-Harry! – exclamó Ginny en medio de un gemido.

-Ginny... – suspiró Harry.

-Te amo, Harry… - exclamó ella llegando a un orgasmo intenso, una sensación que se mantuvo en ella por unos varios minutos.

Harry, al sentir a su esposa poniéndose tensa al llegar a su clímax, se tensó tmb y la siguió en el orgasmo. Quedó recostado suavemente sobre ella. Suavemente empezaron a besarse. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, relajados por las caricias y los besos.

Al día siguiente, volvieron a casa de Ron muy contentos y melosos uno con el otro. Fingieron haber pasado la noche ahí. Aunque Ron parecía creerlo, Harry pudo ver que Hermione sabía que la historia era otra, pero no dijo nada.

Los padres de Ron llegaron por la tarde con MJ. Cenaron y luego salieron a contemplar las estrellas en la terraza de la casa de Ron. Ron y Hermione se habían metido a un rincón oscuro entre unos matorrales y Harry y Ginny jugaban con MJ. Ninguno se percató de que un gato negro los observaba desde una esquina. Unos minutos después llegó una lechuza con un sobre de pergamino blanco con un sello oficial: una varita y un hueso cruzados.

-Es de San Mungo! – dijo el señor Weasley tomando el sobre y leyéndolo.

-Qué dice, papá? – preguntó Ron que había salido del matorral con Hermione.

-Malas noticias... es sobre Lupin... – contestó el señor Weasley con tono lúgubre.

-QUE DICE? – gritaron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny a la vez (Ron le había explicado el incidente de Lupin el mismo día en que se hicieron novios).

-Ya tienen un diagnóstico... – dijo. Al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes, continuó -, _Fobiratus Mortem_ – dijo en tono de ultratumba.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, a la señora Weasley se le empañaron los ojos, pero Ginny, Harry y Ron no acababan de comprender.

-Fobiratus qué? – preguntó Ron.

-_Fobiratus Mortem_, Ron! – exclamó Hermione con ese tono que usaba en Hogwarts para hablarles de la tarea o de la Historia de Hogwarts -. El hechizo de muerte por terror.

Al ver que Ron no comprendía, el señor Weasley tomó la palabra.

-Ron... el _fobiratus mortem_ es un hechizo asesino a largo plazo, no tiene cura conocida. Crea una sensación de creciente paranoia en la víctima hasta que empieza a recordar cosas horribles y a tenerle miedo a todo y a todos, incluso a una simple flor. El problema es que no se habían visto casos de _fobiratus mortem_ desde… desde antes de quien-tú-sabes. Ni siquiera quien-tú-sabes llegó a usarlo nunca, nadie sabe por qué, ya que es un arma horrenda. Si quieres hacerte una idea de lo que se siente, múdate a un cuarto lleno de un centenar de dementores por unos días. La persona es acosada por el miedo hasta que muere de infartos o se suicida.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. Recordar a los dementores no le hacía gracia, menos sabiendo que aún estaban bajo el control de los mortífagos que quedaban.

-Pero… Lupin… - empezó Harry.

-A Lupin lo tienen en tratamiento – dijo el señor Weasley.

-La _fobiratus mortem_ es la cuarta maldición imperdonable – dijo Hermione -. Pero nadie la nombra… nadie la menciona, por miedo a que vuelva a ser usada. Para muchos… es casi tan espantoso como mencionar a Voldemort, Harry.

Ron miraba distraído al gato negro que lentamente se les iba acercando. Le llamaba la atención la mancha blanca que tenía sobre la cabeza y trataba en vano de distraerse mirándolo. Todos estaban muy preocupados por la suerte de Lupin. Al fin, el chico se puso de pie consternado.

-Ya es tarde, xq no se quedan todos a dormir esta noche? – dijo tratando de animarse.

-Sí, está bien hijo – dijo la señora Weasley que creyó que su hijo necesitaba compañía.

Harry y Ginny aceptaron también.

-Está bien, yo me voy a la cama… - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Voy contigo, Ron – dijo Hermione. Los demás la miraron haciéndola sonrojar -. Tengo sueño también!

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Ron se acostó tristemente en la cama. Hermione se acostó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre él. Cerró los ojos sonriendo, feliz de poder estar con él. Levemente alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Ron la había estado mirando sonriente también, por lo que ella se sonrojó. Pero esto sólo la puso más emotiva, y sin que Ron pudiera evitarlo (aunque tampoco es que hubiese querido), Hermione se había trepado encima de él, a la altura de su cintura y le había empezado a besar los labios lentamente.

Ron cerró los ojos mientras se besaban. Lentamente, dieron una vuelta y el chico quedó sobre ella, haciéndola soltar un suave suspiro de excitación. El joven se incorporó sonriendo y se sonrojó cuando ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, empezó a soltarse los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su barriga y parte de su pecho. Ron no se pudo resistir… poco a poco empezó a besar la parte descubierta del pecho de la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo y fue bajando hasta su ombligo. Ella soltó una risita al sentir un cosquilleo, pero esto sólo la incitó a susurrar: "Ron… sigue", y con sus manos tomó las de Ron y las posó sobre el cierre de su falda.

Ron estaba al borde de los nervios. Jamás había estado así con una chica, y estaba demasiado feliz de estarlo con Hermione, pero no sabía que hacer. La chica pareció notar su inseguridad, por lo que guió sus dedos para que fueran soltando el cierre suavemente. Él acabó de soltarlo solo, y le quitó la falda lentamente y le acarició las piernas suaves con ternura. Ella sólo se estremeció y cerró los ojos mientras, involuntariamente, levantaba un poco las caderas por la excitación. El chico acabó de besarle los muslos y, como ella seguía susurrando: "sigue, Ron", decidió avanzar un poco más, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo le descubrió la última parte de su cuerpo que estaba vestida.

Hermione sólo sonrió mientras ron subía a besarle los labios y pasaba suavemente su mano por la parte íntima de su amada. Ella le seguía un beso entrecortado por los suspiros de placer y uno que otro gemido ahogado. La próxima ocurrencia del chico fue besarle en su parte más sensible mientras sus manos recorrían los suaves senos de la joven. En particular, el primero de estos dos gestos provocó que Hermione se arqueara alzando las caderas y cerrara los puños fuertemente apretando el colchón y las sábanas. Ron seguía besándole mientras ella gemía y suspiraba hasta que, un gemido corto y que fue ahogado por la almohada que ella se puso en la cara, le indicó que la chica había alcanzado su clímax.

-Hermione? – pregunto Ron, ya que ella no se quitaba la almohada de la cara y aún respiraba de manera entrecortada.

Suavemente se subió de medio cuerpo sobre ella, y fue sorprendido con el más apasionado de los besos que la chica jamás le había dado. Durmieron entrelazados en un tierno abrazo, Hermione aún desnuda, pero sintiéndose protegida por los brazos de Ron.

Al día siguiente, fueron despertados por señora Weasley que gritaba aterrada en el vestíbulo. Ron salió de la habitación, varita en alto, mientras Hermione se ponía una bata. En el vestíbulo encontró a Harry y a Ginny que trataban de calmar a la señora Weasley.

-Mamá! Que ocurre? – gritó Ron.

-ES ARTHUR! ESTA HERIDO! TIENE… TIENE… - empezó la señora Weasley, pero no pudo terminar porque cayó sin sentido.

Harry entró a la habitación de los señores Weasley mientras que Ron y Ginny ayudaban a su madre… se horrorizó de lo que encontró. Ahí estaba junto a la ventana abierta el cuerpo ensangrentado del señor Weasley, con una herida como un tajo de espada en la espalda, y una flecha dorada clavada en su región lumbar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien?... no kiero que me vean como un pervertido por lo que escribí ¬¬, es parte de la historia y les advertí que era para gente con criterio y no para chikillitos ¬¬… bue, y si no me consideran pervertido ignoren ese regaño y dénejme reviews a ver qué les parece mi fic .


	8. Malas Noticias

Bienvenidos a otro traumante capítulo de "_Sangre de Fuego_". Esta vez les recomiendo a las chicas que se armen de valor si quieren leer esto. Es un capítulo donde pasará de todo un poco y hasta habrá una que otra pelea.

Bueno… sin más rodeos… el capítulo 7 u.u…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: Malas Noticias**

Harry, Hermione, y el resto de la familia Weasley, estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Ron unos días después. Según les habían dicho en San Mungo, el señor Weasley había perdido demasiada sangre, y la flecha estaba empapada en un veneno que no pudieron identificar. Incluso intentaron curarlo con un bezoar, pero, por algún motivo, esto solo lo puso peor. Según el sanador que estaba a cargo de la sala donde estaba el señor Weasley, las posibilidades de que sobrevivieran iban de una a diez mil.

Pero en ese momento estaban todos sentados en casa de Ron, esperando a que éste volviera del trabajo para decirle las estadísticas que les había dado el sanador. Y es que las vacaciones de Ron ya habían acabado, pero ahora el chico se la pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en la casa, cosa que tenía muy preocupada a Hermione. Ella recordaba cuando, en Hogwarts, Ron la criticaba por ser obsesiva con el trabajo, pero ahora la chica empezaba a preguntarse si el obsesivo no sería su novio.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, que todos sacaron sus varitas asustados cuando alguién llamó a la puerta. Ginny se levantó para ir, pero Harry la detuvo y se levanto él para atender. Se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara a Draco Mlafoy.

-Draco! – exclamó Harry.

-Harry… - dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano cordialmentte.

-Pasa Draco, por favor – le invitó Harry.

Draco y Harry habían hecho las paces casi tres años atrás, cuando, durante la boda de Harry y Ginny, Draco se vengó del asesinato de su madre y su padre por parte de Voldemort, y salvó a Ginny de un _Avada Kedavra_ de Snape, arriesgando su vida en el proceso. Gracias a su acto, Snape cumplía ahora cadena perpetua en _Azkaban_.

Draco asomó a la sala y los miró a todos tristemente.

-Hola a todos… - dijo -. Lamento lo del señor Weasley – dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

La señora Weasley le sonrió tristemente.

-Harry, vine porque tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Sí, está bien, vamos afuera.

Salieron a la terraza. Draco miraba la hierba muy serio, Harry notó por primera vez el rollo de pergamino con el sello del ministro de magia que Draco traía en la mano.

-Draco… qué es eso que traes en la mano?

-Es el motivo por el que vine. El ministro acaba de firmar la orden de ejecución de la maniobra 2715.

-LA 2715? – exclamó Harry conmocionado -. Pero, Draco, no pudo haberse enterado…

-Se enteró, Harry… - dijo Draco entregándole el sobre para que lo leyera.

_"**Por Orden del Ministro de Magia:**_

_Se promulga la renovación de la maniobra 2715, referente a los aurores y demás miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Según dicha maniobra, los mencionados:_

_>Patrullarán todos los sitios públicos mágicos día y noche._

_>Estarán autorizados a usar las mañdiciones imperdonables contra los que se observe en actividad mortífaga._

_>Estarán obligados a usar la maldición asesina contra todo aquel que sea descubierto empleando la maldición Fobiratus Mortem._

_>Si un miembro de su familia es atacado, no tendrá permiso para socorrerlo. El servicio de todos es muy importante._

_>Se asignará un equipo para ir a una misión que tendrá como objetivos: buscar, detectar, matar._

_>Los miembros del ministerio que reciban instrucciones no podrán compartirlas con sus familiares, sólo con otros funcionarios del ministerio._

_Firma,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour"_

Harry terminó de leer la orden mientras le temblaban las manos… sentía que la sangre le hervía. Cómo se habría enterado? Cómo se habría dado cuenta de que la maldición _fobiratus mortem_ había sido usada? Levantó la vista y miró a Draco a los ojos.

-Estamos en la misión? – preguntó Harry, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

-Si, pero eso es lo de menos.

-QUE? HAY ALGO PEOR?

-Sí, Harry… somos los líderes de la misión.

En los días que siguieron, tampoco vieron mucho a Harry. Ginny ya estaba empezando a hartarse de eso, así que fue un día con MJ a buscarlo a la oficina. Después de recorrer varios pasillos, encontró la oficina de Harry y entró sin molestarse en tocar… lo encontró sumido en la desesperación, mirando la chimenea, su bandeja de entrada como si no la hubieran tocado en días, y con una botella de wisky de fuego en la mano.

-Harry? – llamó Ginny compadeciéndose del aspecto de su esposo.

-Ginny! – exclamó Harry volteándose sorprendido, con los que se le prendió la túnica en la chimenea y tuvo que luchar para apagarla -. Ginny, que haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte! ¬¬ aunque veo que prefieres estar a solas en tu oficina que conmigo! – le gritó ella dejando a MJ en el suelo.

-No! No! No es eso… esq…

-Ya ni me diriges la palabra, Harry Potter! No eres el mismo! Desde que vino a verte Draco…

Harry no podía mirar a Ginny a los ojos. Se estaba muriendo por decirle lo que tenía, pero no sabía lo que era capaz de hacerle Rufus si no hacía caso a la prohibición. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que MJ jugaba con las chispas de la chimenea.

-Por lo visto… TAMPOCO TE IMPORTA HABLARME! – le gritó Ginny.

-Ginny, no! No es eso te digo! – le dijo Harry tratando de abrazarla.

-Ahora quieres un abrazo? – dijo ella cruelmente retrocediendo -. Sabes cuántos abrazos he necesitado yo estos días, Harry? – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse -. Sabes cuántas veces traté de cruzar una mirada contigo para que me sonrieras y sentirme mejor?... pero tú solo mirabas al suelo y cuando te hartabas del silencio venías a esta asquerosa oficina, por lo visto a beber! – le espeto ella.

Harry se quedó helado, MJ los miraba, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Las palabras de Ginny resonaban en la cabeza de Harry, quería abrazarla, pero algo le impedía moverse, algo le impedía hablar. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, viendo cómo la mujer de sus sueños se iba en lágrimas. Cuando ésta abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí parado donde había estado cuando ella empezó a gritarle, le dijo:

-Me amas, Harry? O hay alguien más?

-GINNY! NO! ESO JAMÁS! – dijo Harry recuperando el habla -. Yo te amo. Cuando vengo aquí… no es lo que tú piensas…

Ella se le acercó y le dio un suave piquito. Harry creyó que todo estaba bien, por lo que no se esperó quedar mirando de pronto para un lado con un dolor como una punzada en la mejilla, justo donde la mano de Ginny lo había abofeteado.

-Eso es lo que pienso, Harry – dijo ella y, tomando a MJ d la mano, se fue.

Harry se quedó ahí mirando a un costado, con una lágrima en su mejilla. Esto no estaba pasando, no era cierto, sólo era una pesadilla. Tendría que irse del país quien sabe por cuánto y si volvería, no le podía decir a Ginny dónde iba, ni decirle lo que estaba pasando con él. Aparte, el señor Weasley empeoraba cada día, y Lupin seguía tan fóbico como cuando lo llevaron a San Mungo. Al fin recuperó la movilidad de sus miembros y llevó su mano a su mejilla hinchada. Más que la mejilla, le dolía el corazón, ese corazón con el que tanto amaba a la mujer que le había dado una hija maravillosa, que le había dado su amor, y que ahora lo había abofeteado como si lo que más quisiera en el mundo era provocarle un intenso dolor mortal.

Harry terminó de empacar su baúl el lunes por la noche. Puso con cuidado una foto de Mj, Ginny y él sobre el bulto de ropa y se dirigió al librero. Vio ahí el libro que había comprado ya hace casi un mes, en Flourish & Blotts, cuando se reencontraron con Hermione. Nunca lo había tocado. Lo abrió y un pedazo de pergamino cayó al suelo. Harry se agachó para recogerlo y poder así leerlo, al parecer alguien, el anterior dueño sin duda, había anotado un número de página en él. Harry buscó el número de página y gritó al leer el hechizo al que correspondía. Se desapareció y apareció en casa de Ron, donde supuso que estarían los demás. En efecto, ahí los encontró a todos, incluso a Ginny, aunque ésta no lo miró cuando entró. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor, pero aún así dijo:

-Lo encontré… la cura, el contrahechizo para el _fobiratus_.

-QUEEE! – gritaron todos los presentes (menos MJ, claro está) y Fred y Ron se pusieron de pie.

-En un libro que compré en el callejón diagon el día que nos rencontramos con Hermione – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

Ginny se tragó su orgullo y miró a Harry.

-Podremos salvar a Lupin entonces? – preguntó a Harry, como si él fuera un anunciante de un nuevo producto en el mercado.

-Espero que sí. Eso y mucho más mejorará… estoy seguro – dijo él esbozando una leve sonrisa -. Bueno… iré por el libro – dijo, y desapareció.

Ginny se quedó ahí pensativa. Luego…

-Mamá, cuidarías a MJ mientras vuelvo?

-COMO NO VOY A QUERER CUIDAR A MI HERMOSA NIETECITA? – dijo la señora Weasley indignada.

Ginny sonrió agradeciéndole y desapareció también. Apareció detrás de Harry que se acercaba a al cama para tomar el libro. Ella le tomó el brazo, lo giró hacia ella, le abrazó y lo besó con muchísima ternura. Harry estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Ginny, pero le siguió el beso.

-Harry, yo… -empezó ella separándose un poquito, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No digas nada… todo estará mejor… y yo estoy bien… te amo.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, y en medio de un grito de "lo siento, Harry", se le lanzo en brazos y sollozó en su hombro.

-He estado muy mal, y no me controlo, perdóname – dijo ella -. Sé que tu tienes tus motivos para no decirme lo que pasa, seguramente por el trabajo, pero por favor no me dejes.

-Ginny… jamás te dejaría.

Y luego de un abrazo, tomaron el libro y volvieron a casa de Ron. Esperaban encontrarlos expectantes por saber la forma de salvar a Lupin, no llorando y deprimidos como si se… ¿hubiera mueto alguien?

-Fred! Qué paso? – exclamó Ginny asustada.

-Papá tuvo complicaciones… - se apresuró a decir la señora Weasley alzando un sobre de pergamino blanco -. El veneno llegó a un punto crítico. Los sanadores dicen que… que… que…

-Que del viernes no pasa… - concluyó Fred dejándose caer en el sillón junto a su madre.

A Ron, nuevamente no se le veia por ningún lado… curiosamente, esta vez tampoco a Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, lo sé, algo deprimente uu… pero no podía seguir siendo todo tan bonito . Algo de drama siempre es bueno XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 8: La partida de Arthur**

Esta sinopsis la veo inútil, aunque he de decir que en éste capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, uno creado por mí, que será muy importante en esta historia. Creo que no debo decir más… pero antes una frase del capítulo para dejarlos en suspenso XD:

-Ya… ya sabes Ron… - dijo el señor Weasley -. Es muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas, cuídala bien – terminó dandole el paquete alargado -. Es…


	9. La Partida de Arthur

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este capítulo es relativamente corto para lo que yo hubiera querido, pero no se me ocurría nada de paja para meterle, así que aquí va u.u…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8: La partida de Arthur**

La semana que vivieron entonces fue de las peores que Harry pudo recordar haber compartido con Ron. El viernes por la mañana, estaban Harry (cargando a MJ), Hermione, Lupin (curado gracias a la poción de polvo de boggart), Tonks, Draco, y el resto de la familia Weasley, en la habitación privada del señor Weasley en San Mungo. Éste sonreía, aunque su tiempo se estaba agotando.

Harry rodeó a Ginny, que lloraba en silencio recostada en su pecho, con un brazo. Ron estaba junto a su padre, tomado de la mano con Hermione. El señor Weasley sonrió a ambos y les pidió acercarse.

-Ron, tengo algo para ti – dijo sacando un paquete alargado de entre las sábanas.

-Qué es, papá? – preguntó Ron.

-Ya verás… - dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo -. Pero es muy peligrosa en manos equivo… - se detuvo para toser.

-Papá, descansa.

-Ya… ya sabes Ron… - dijo el señor Weasley -. Es muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas, cuídala bien – terminó dandole el paquete alargado -. Es… inflamable… aléjala del fuego… pero no lo abras aquí.

-Está bien… gracias…

El señor Weasley los miró a todos y, con un último "los quiero", expiró.

Los días que siguieron a la muerte del señor Weasley parecieron eternos. Aunque Harry y Draco ya no tendrían que irse, gracias al descubrimiento y liquidación de los mortífagos que se suponían que ellos tenían que ir a buscar, seguían atareados, al igual que Ron, en encontrar perpetradores y víctimas del _fobiratus mortem_ para detener o curar según fuera necesario.

Ron no había abierto el paquete que le dio su padre, pero sí lo había puesto en un lugar que él consideraba seguro. Pero en ese momento su preocupación estaba en el informe para su jefe, Friedrich Maxwell, director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Tan concentrado estaba, que se sobresaltó al oir un llamado en la puerta.

-Adelante! – indicó, levantando los ojos del informe a medio acabar.

-Ron? – saludó Hermione asomando tímidamente.

-Hermione! – exclamó el chico saltando de su lugar y corriendo a besar a su novia.

-Quise ver cómo estabas, mi amor – dijo ella sonriendo -. Últimamente trabajas demasiado.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego sonrió.

-Ve a casa, cariño – dijo, dándole a Hermione un suave beso en los labios -. Te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche.

-Está bien. Te amo – dijo ella devolviéndole el beso y sonriéndole antes de salir.

Una hora después, tenía el informe terminado. Salió de su oficina y fue a llevárselo a su jefe; tocó la puerta y abrió al oir la indicación. Lo encontró sentado sobre su escritorio conversando muy animadamente con una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos marrones. Era una chica delgada, de estatura media, hermosa, y que rondaba los 21 años, con una figura exquisita. Sin embargo, Ron sólo se dio cuenta de que su jefe hablaba con una chica, y dijo temeroso:

-Disculpe, señor Maxwell, sólo traía el informe que me pidió.

-Ah! Sí, sí, gracias Weasley – dijo el señor Maxwell -. Weasley, creo q no conoces a mi hija, Danielle.

-Un placer – dijo Ron sonriéndole vagamente.

-Igualmente – respondió ella con una sonrisa alegre, como si estar ahí fuera para ella un sueño hecho realidad.

-Señor Maxwell, quería saber si me necesitaría para algo más – preguntó Ron sonrojándose ligeramente -. Esque hace mucho que no paso un tiempo como dios manda con Hermione y quería estar un rato hoy con ella.

-Em… no creo q ya no Weasley, puede irse, gracias.

-A usted señor Maxwell, hasta luego. Adiós, señorita – agregó a Danielle antes de marcharse.

Pasó por un par de tiendas antes de ir a casa. Cuando llegó, encontró a Hermione como no se la esperaba. La chica estaba acostada en la cama, tapada hasta las axilas por las mantas y, a juzgar por las prendas en el suelo y sus hombros descubiertos, semidesnuda. Dejó el pequeño regalo que le había comprado en una gaveta de la mesilla y se puso a besarle suavemente los hombros a Hermione, despertándola.

-Ron, travieso – dijo ella riendo al despertarse, dándole un piquito, y levantándose de la cama, sin importarle estar tan ligera de ropa.

-Y tú picarona – respondió el pelirrojo sonrojándose, mirando a su chica de arriba a abajo.

Ella sonrió y abrió el armario, sacó unas cajas para poder tomar su bata favorita, y una caja delgada y alargada cayó de encima de todas. Hermione la reconoció como el paquete que le había dado el señor Weasley a Ron en San Mungo.

-Ron! No lo abriste? – dijo ella extrañada, tomando el paquete, y sentándose junto a su chico.

-No, no sabía que habría dentro que fuera tan peligroso, así que preferir no correr riesgos.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a desenvolverlo sin prestar atención a la mirada de reproche de Ron. Abrió la caja y la volteó sobre la cama. La flecha dorada que había herido y, a largo plazo matado, al señor Weasley, cayó junto a la mano de Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAJAJAJAA! Que pasará ahora? XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 9: Danielle Maxwell**

… Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando ella se volteó al sentirse observada …

"Es una muggle, no puede ser, no es correcto", pensaba Draco

-AVADA KEDAVRA – gritó Draco, no aguantándolo más.

-Bueno, claro que te conozco! – dijo ella -. Trabajas para mi padre, no?

-Mis padres son brujos, …


	10. Danielle Maxwell

Búsquense un refresco! Prepárense unos bocadillos! Vayan al baño (?)! Que este capitulucho es larguito XD. Aquí entra de lleno Danielle Maxwell en la historia del fic. Ya hicieron todo lo de arriba?... lean pues XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: Danielle Maxwell**

Draco entró a un café-bar muggle metido en un callejón oscuro cerca del ministerio para almorzar. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que lo habían promovido a sub-director del departamento de aurores, y seis meses desde la lamentable muerte de Arthur Weasley. Empezaba septiembre, y ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, en un café-bar lleno de muggles. "Sirven buena comida", pensó Draco como excusa mientras miraba a su alrededor.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, y una hermosa chica entró al bar. Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando ella se volteó al sentirse observada, el rubio fingió haber estado con la mirada perdida en la ventana contraria. La chica pidió algo y se sentó en la barra mientras esperaba a que se lo llevaran. Draco estaba cautivado, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad. "Es una muggle, no puede ser, no es correcto", pensaba Draco, pero su corazón estaba acelerado, pues sentía que alguien tenía la vista fija en él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la chica mirándolo. Al ver que había sido descubierta, la chica se sonrojó y se volteó. Al parecer estaba tomando una decisión, porque un minuto después se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Draco.

-Hola! Perdona mi atrevimiento – dijo ella con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Si, yo, em… descuida – tartamudeó Draco, pero por dentro estaba dándose golpes.

-Soy… - pero en ese momento se oyó un estruendo, y las ventanas volaron por los aires arrojando trozos de vidrio sobre todos.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se escondió con ella bajo la mesa protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Se escuchaban risas y voces, y se veian destellos de luz, Draco también podía oir a los muggles gritando aterrados. Reconoció una de las voces y, sacando su varita, se levantó, apuntó, y exclamó: "DESMAIUS!". Un rayo de luz roja golpeó al mortífago en el pecho. Draco pudo notar que eran tres los que estaban ahí. Reconoció en ellos a Dolohov, Macnair y Flint, su antiguo capitán de quidditch en Hogwarts. Éste último era el que había sido alcanzado por el maleficio de Draco.

-Así que ahora nos traicionas, Draco? – dijo con voz irónica Dolohov.

-Ustedes y Voldemort me traicionaron! Se merecen mi gratitud? NO! – gritó Draco mientras los muggles miraban a escena aterrados.

-Tú traicionaste al Señor Tenebroso, Draco – dijo Macnair, levantando a Flint del suelo -. Te lo merecías.

-Y ahora pagarás por traicionarnos a nosotros – dijo Dolohov -. FO…!

-AVADA KEDAVRA – gritó Draco, no aguantándolo más.

Dolohov cayó sin vida. Macnair desapareció, cargando a Flint, dejando el cadáver de Dolohov en el suelo. En ese momento llegaron algunos otros aurores, entre ellos Harry y Tonks, quienes ayudaron a recomponer el lugar y a desmemorizar. Pero Draco se escapó de la escena con la chica que se le había acercado y se la llevó lejos. Aparentemente ésta estaba lívida de terror, sollozaba, y, en cuanto se detuvieron en un parque, abrazó a Draco llorando. El rubio sentía que el corazón le bailaba, y abrazó de vuelta a la chica. Empezó a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, y notó que aún tenía la varita en la mano. La guardó apresuradamente rogando que nadie la hubiera visto.

-Tengo miedo – dijo la chica sollozando.

-No temas, ya todo pasó – respondió Draco tratando de sonar convincente.

-Pero… y si vienen más mortífagos? Por favor no vuelvas a usar esa maldición.

El comentario de la chica había dejado helado a Draco. ERA UNA BRUJA! ERA UNA BRUJA! Su corazón le bailaba aún más, sentía mariposillas en su estómago. Sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía a acariciarle el cabello y la abrazaba con mayor ternura. La quería hacer sentirse protegida, quería que ella se sintiera reconfortada. Y, en efecto, ella lo estrechó más contra sí. Sentía que en sus brazos nada le pasaría, y no sabía por qué, si lo acababa de conocer.

-Nada te pasará, yo te cuidaré – dijo Draco.

-Gracias – dijo la chica.

-Vamos… te llevaré a mi casa a que tomes algo… ahí estaremos seguros…

Draco la llevó a su casa y le ofreció una taza de té y unos bocadillos. Se sentaron juntos en el sillón de la sala.

-Soy Danielle Maxwell – dijo la vhica con voz temblorosa.

Draco se rió por dentro. En medio del alboroto, habían olvidado presentarse.

-Soy Draco Mlafoy.

-Malfoy? El sub-director del departamento de aurores?

-Cómo lo sabes? Ya nos conocíamos?

Ella rió.

-Bueno, claro que te conozco! – dijo ella -. Trabajas para mi padre, no?

-Tu… tu padre? – dijo Draco sorprendido -. Eres hija de Friedrich Maxwell?

-Servidora – dijo Danielle sonriendo -. Draco, gracias por salvarme hoy – dijo ella sonriéndole directamente a los ojos al rubio y, sin que él pudiera prepararse para eso, lo besó en la mejilla -, le diré a mi padre lo que hiciste – culminó Danielle riendo dulcemente y tomándole la mano a Draco, que ya se estaba sonrojando más que nunca en su vida.

-Así que eres bruja eh? – dijo Draco sonriendo, tratando de desviar el tema, porque no quería hacerse el héroe ante ella.

-Bueno… no exactamente… - dijo ella bajando la mirada con tristeza -. Soy una squib.

-Oh, vaya – dijo Draco, no muy seguro de que eso le molestara, pero le tomó la mano a Danielle con un poquito más de fuerza, como para darle apoyo.

-Mis padres son brujos, pero en la familia de mi padre, por algún motivo, siempre ha habido muchos squibs. No sé por qué yo tuve que ser parte de ese grupo – una lágrima brillaba en su mejilla -. Me hubiera encantado poder hacer magia.

-Ser squib no es malo, Dani – dijo Draco limpiándole la mejilla. Sonrió al ver cómo a ella se le iluminaba el rostro.

-Cómo me llamaste, Draco?

-Da… Dani? – dijo él tembloroso.

-Draco, adoro que me digan así, no me decían así desde que era niña!

-Está bien, Dani – dijo él sonrojándose d nuevo.

-Gracias por todo Draco – dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo, recostándose en su pecho.

-De nada – dijo él sonriendo, abrazándola también y acariciándole la cabeza.

Quedaron así fundidos en un abrazo por algún ratito. Danielle sentía que nada malo le podía pasar mientras estuviera en los brazos de aquel rubio. Un sentimiento nuevo empezaba a nacer en el corazón de ambos, y tanto uno como el otro empezaba a darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que no tenían un día de conocerse, habían conocido a una persona a quien necesitaban. Draco sonreía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Dani. Estaban recostados ligeramente en el sillón, ella sobre él, y la chica respiraba suavemente mientras dormitaba sobre el pecho del chico que era ahora su héroe.

Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Draco Mlafoy había salvado a la hija del director del departamento y, de paso, aniquilado a uno de los mortífagos más buscados, si que ningún muggle tuviera mayor herida que un corte de vidrio, se extendió rápidamente por el ministerio. El señor Maxwell en persona entregó a Draco una condecoración de honor en prescencia de su hija (quien le sonrió dulcemente a Draco mientras su padre le entregaba la placa ante una horda de reporteros de El Profeta), y Draco Malfoy recibió del ministro y de la confederación internacional de magos una orden de merlín de tercera clase (Harry poseía una de primera). En un mes, Draco empezó a convertirse en un héroe. Había acabado con 5 mortífagos, encerrado a uno, y salvado a la hija de uno de los funcionarios más importantes del ministerio.

Lo que nadie sabía era la historia secreta que estaba ocurriendo entre Draco y Danielle. Se veían en secreto en distintos puntos del país. O se encontraban, como por casualidad, en el mismo bar donde había ocurrido el incidente (claro que los muggles no lo reconocían, pues habían sido desmemorizados).

-Un día, para mi décimo cumpleaños, casi hago magia – le decía Dani a Draco, un día que estaban en casa del chico, sentados cómodamente en el sillón, ella en brazos del rubio -. Recuerdo que mi padre había comprado un pastel inmenso y yo le pedí que me dejara prender las velas. Cuando él no me veía, tomé su varita y traté de prenderlas con un hechizo, pero lo único que salían eran chispas.

Draco sólo reía en los momentos indicados. Estaba demasiado contento de tener a la chica que quería en sus brazos. Sentía que en esos momentos nada podía estropear su felicidad.

-Draco, en qué piensas? – preguntó ella al verlo tan callado.

-En ti – respondió él sonriéndole, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Y… qué piensas de mí? – dijo ella acercando su rostro provocativamente al de él.

-Que eres lo más hermoso que pueda haber, que nunca pude ser tan afortunado como hoy y que… - pero no pudo terminar, pues los labios de Danielle se juntaron con los de él en un dulce y tierno beso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se besaban. Draco pasó una mano suavemente por la mejilla de su novia mientras el beso continuaba. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron tan lentamente que pareció durar una eternidad.

-Te amo, Draco – dijo ella en un susurro tierno, parpadeando suavemente.

-Y yo a ti, Dani – respondió Draco sonriéndole a su chica.

La noticia de la relación entre Draco y Dani se hizo patente al segundo mes, iniciando diciembre. A nadie le sorprendió realmente. Todos suponían que algo había entre ellos, pero lo que sorprendió a todos, fue que al señor Maxwell no le molestó en absoluto… de hecho… nunca lo habían visto tan contento. Parecía como si lo que más quisiera en el mundo fuera que Draco y Dani se casaran pronto.

Un día en que Draco estaba en su oficina leyendo el expediente de Macnair, para ver si le daba una pista de dónde podría estar, Dani fue a visitarlo. Se quedaron conversando un rato, y, cuando ya se iba, el chico le dijo:

-Antes de que te vayas, tengo un regalo para ti.

-Sí? Qué es?

-Ya verás… - dijo él sacando un paquete alargado, con un moño rojo, de una gaveta -. Ábrelo –dijo dándoselo.

La chica abrió el paquete y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era una varita.

-Qué cruel eres, Draco Malfoy. No pensé que me harías esto – dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-No, no. Tómala y agítala – dijo él manteniendo su sonrisa.

La chica tomó la varita y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Pordía sentir un calor en sus dedos, y el calor se iba extendiendo por su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo mientras un brillo plateado salía de la culata de la varita. Una brisa cálida la envolvió y ella cerró los ojos. Cuando todo cesó, los abrió para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Draco que la miraba.

-Qué… qué fue eso?

-Recuerdas algún hechizo? – dijo él.

Ella miró la varita en su mano, apuntó al pergamino en la mesa de Draco y exclamó: "accio". Para su sorpresa, mas no para la de Draco, el pergamino voló directamente a los brazos de la chica. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Draco qué...?

-Es un regalo – dijo él sonriendo -, para mi brujita favorita.

Dani no esperó más explicaciones. Se lanzó en brazos de Draco y le dio un profundo, tierno, y largo beso en los labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, sí, no fue tan largo como dije, pero quería ponerlos a hacer algo y quería decir algo al principio XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo.

Dejen Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 10: Draco Apasionado**

Es otro capítulo 100 D2 (D/D, o Draco/Dani, como lo quieran llamar). Muy poco se mencionará a los otros personajes. Pero pasará algo que pondrá en peligro la vida de alguien. Sólo el don más poderoso del mundo podrá salvarlo.


	11. Draco Apasionado

**Capítulo 10: Draco Apasionado**

Draco despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró a la chica que dormía a su lado y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, nadie le podría decir lo contrario. Se recostó suavemente contra el cuerpo de su enamorada, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda desnuda. Ella se removió ligeramente mientras se despertaba al recorrerle un escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos al hombre de sus sueños, que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

-Buenos días, Draco – dijo ella melosamente, sonrojándose al recordar lo que habían hecho durante esa noche.

-Buenos días, Dani – respondió el chico, abrazándola suavemente y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que ella siguió.

Mientras se besaban, la mente de Draco revivía lo que habían hecho durante la noche. Podía recordar con emoción las caricias que se daban el uno al otro, los besos apasionados y excitantes, las muestras de pasión, amor y ternura que se daban uno al otro. Pudo recordar la caricia estimulante que ella le dio cuando llegó al orgasmo, provocándolo a él también. El recuerdo de esto último, le hico sentir un escalofrío y le hizo temblar ligeramente.

-Draco, estás bien? Estás temblando, amor – preguntó Dani preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, Dani, es sólo que… lo de anoche…

-Sí… eso… em… - dijo ella sonrojándose y separándose suavemente con expresión triste en el rostro. Evidentemente creía que Draco se arrepentía.

-Lo de anoche ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – terminó Draco, que no había notado la expresión de su novia.

Eso fue más de lo que Dani pudo soportar. Rompió en lágrimas de emoción y abrazó a su novio.

-Te amo, Draco. Jamás me había sentido tan bien con nadie. Eres el mejor – dijo ella, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara.

-Yo también te amo, Dani… - respondió Draco sonriendo, y dulcemente le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras su mano bajaba lentamente por la espalda de ella.

Al poco rato, estaban otra vez unidos, protegidos por un encantamiento esterilizante22 como habían hecho durante la noche, pero disfrutando del momento como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

-Draco, llegó un paquete para ti, mira! – dijo Danielle una hora más tarde, señalando a la ventana desde los brazos de su enamorado, aún acurrucados en la cama.

Con un movimiento de la varita, Draco abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza, que dejó caer un paquete pequeño y cuadrado en la cama, y se marchó.

-Y esto? – preguntó Draco tomándolo -. No tiene remitente.

-No sé… ábrelo…

El chico empezó a abrir el paquete, y una pequeña cadenita de plata cayó en la cama. Draco la miraba mudo de la impresión.

-Es hermosa, Draco! quién te la mandaría?

-Era de mi madre – dijo Draco, con voz lúgubre.

Danielle se quedó en silencio mirando la cadenita. Lentamente se incorporó y, con mucho cuidado, colocó la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Draco. Él la miró sonriendo con una mezcla de tristeza y gratitud. Ella sabía que los padres de Draco habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, pero no lo había oído mencionar el tema desde el día en que se conocieron.

-Te amo, Dani – dijo Draco.

-Y yo te amo a ti Draco – dijo la chica.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa o tu padre me matará.

-Mi padre? jajaja! mi padre está tan ocupado con el trabajo que seguro no notó mi ausencia.

-DÓNDE ESTUVIERON USTEDES DOS? Y QUÉ HACÍAN? – gritaba el señor Maxwell a Draco y a Dani una hora después, cuando Draco la llevó a su casa.

-YA SOY BASTANTE GRANDECITA PARA CUIDARME SOLA, PAPA! – reprendió Danielle.

-SI LE PUSISTE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJA…! – se dirigió a Draco esta vez el señor Maxwell, quien parecía contento de que ellos estuvieran juntos, aunque no tan contento de pensar que hicieran el amor tan pronto.

-PAPÁ, PUEDO HACER MAGIA! – gritó Dani, pensando que era hora de desviar la conversación.

-… QUE JAMÁS…! que tú que? –dijo el señor Maxwell, bajando de pronto el tono de voz.

Draco estaba encogido en el sillón donde se había sentado cuando el señor Maxwell empezó a gritarle. En cuanto su novia mencionó el tema referente a sus nuevas habilidades, también él alzó la vista.

-Gracias a Draco, puedo hacer magia – dijo la chica sacando la varita.

-Pero tú no… - dijo el señor Maxwell, mirando de Dani a Draco.

La chica apuntó a la chimenea apagada y murmuró: "lacarnum inflamare". unas chispas saltaron de su varita directo a la leña, prendiéndola. El señor Maxwell parecía haber olvidado su enojo, pues abrazaba a Draco como si hubiera vuelto a salvarle la vida a su hija.

-Gracias, Draco! no se cómo lo hiciste, pero si no fuera por ti… - dijo el señor Maxwell.

-Papá, sólo quiero que no te metas en mi relación con Draco – dijo Danielle firmemente.

El señor Maxwell soltó a Draco y se quedó meditando las palabras de su hija. Ella era todo para él, desde que su esposa había muerto, y era su hija única. Pero a fin de cuentas ella era ya mayor y era feliz con Draco.

-Está bien… - declaró sonriendo -. Lo siento.

-Gracias, papá – suspiró Danielle abrazándolo mientras Draco los miraba sonriendo.

-Draco… - dijo el señor Maxwell -. No eres el primero que se interesa en mi hija, pero sí eres el primero que parece estar interesado en ella por amor. Cuídala quieres?

-Será un honor y un placer, señor – dijo Draco sonriéndole a Danielle, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y le murmurara sólo moviendo los labios: "te amo, gracias".

Salieron de la casa del padre de Dani muy contentos, pero su alegría duró poco… afuera estaban Ron y Harry con caras lúgubres.

-Ron! Harry! qué hacen aquí? – exclamó Draco.

-Veníamos a ver al señor Maxwell, pero creo que tú debes saberlo antes – dijo Ron.

-Qué ocurre? – dijo Danielle.

Ron y Harry se miraron. Harry tomó la palabra.

-Tu padre está vivo, Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un capítulo corto, compacto, pero determina todo lo necesario. Y sí, quise darle el suspenso al final XD… la relación título-contenido no es muy grande, pero en este capítulo Draco demuestra que está apasionadamente enamorado de Danielle, y hacen un par de cosillas que esta vez no quise explicar demasiado (no estaba tan inspirado como para hacerlo uu)(además me acorde de la peli "Sheakespeare Apasionado" XD).

Dejen Reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: Capítulo 11: Eclipse Mortal**

-Emm… sí, en la sala de daños provocados por hechizos – dijo la recepcionista.

-Haz… me es… e úl…timo favor, Draco… - murmuró Lucius entrecortadamente.

-Disculpe… no es usted Gilderoy Lockhart?

-Dónde estoy? por qué todo está oscuro? NO! DANI! DONDÉ ESTAS?

-AVADA KEDAVRA!


	12. Eclipse Mortal

Bueno... este capítulo demoré en subirlo xq, la verdad, ya me pareió que con 10 en dos días era bastante xD. Este es uno de los más largos (en serio) ya que es uno de los pilares principales en la historia. Ahora, aquí lo tienen! El capítulo 11!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11: Eclipse Mortal**

-Está despertando!

-Shh!... no lo molesten!

-Draco?

Draco escuchó esta voz más clara que las demás, ya que era la voz de la persona a quien más quería en el mundo. Le hablaba al oído, haciéndolo sentirse mejor. Se dio cuenta de pronto de que le dolía la parte posterior de la cabeza, y sentía los párpados pesados. Recuerdos desordenados corrían por su mente: la noche tan intensa que pasó con Danielle, el ataque en el bar, Harry y Ron... sí, los oía en su mente, le decían una idiotez acerca de que su padre estaba vivo, pero eso era imposible; Voldemort en persona mató a sus padres.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y la vio a su lado acariciándole el cabello con una expresión, mezcla de preocupación, amor, y tristeza, en su rostro. El rubio miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto de Danielle en la casa Maxwell. Trató de incorporarse, pero Danielle se lo impidió.

-Descansa, Draco. Sufriste un shock muy fuerte y te desmayaste – dijo la chica.

Desmayarse? Él? Un Malfoy desmayándose? No, era una broma, su padre se estaría revolcando en el infierno si oyera que su hijo se había desmayado.

-Qué... pasó? – tartamudeó Draco.

-Ya te lo dijo Danielle, Draco – respondió esta vez Ron -. Te desmayaste. Te informamos lo de tu padre y caíste al suelo sin sentido.

-Han pasado cinco horas desde entonces – dijo Harry al ver que Draco miraba su reloj.

-Harry, mi padre está muerto y tú lo sabes – dijo Draco con calma.

-Tu padre está ocupando una plaza en San Mungo – dijo una voz desde la puerta, el señor Maxwell -, y reclama con urgencia que vayas a verlo.

-Draco! Debes descan... – empezó Danielle, pero le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su novio, que ya se había levantado y se había puesto los zapatos.

-Si es verdad que mi padre me necesita, debo ir.

-Draco, recuerda que tu padre era... – empezó a decir Harry.

-Sí, ya sé lo que era. Pero por algo quien-tú-sabes trató de matarlo, no? – dijo el rubio con sorna.

Ron y Harry se miraron preocupados, pues sabían de sobra que si Lucius Malfoy se había escapado de Voldemort, no podía ser nada bueno.

0 0 0

Se fueron a San Mungo a pie, ya que Danielle no podía aparecerse. La recepción estaba casi vacía, excepto por un encapuchado que, al parecer, estaba dormido. Se acercaron a la recepcionista y le preguntaron por el señor Mlafoy.

-Emm… sí, en la sala de daños provocados por hechizos – dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias – dijeron Draco y Danielle a la vez.

Subieron a la sala y se acercaron a la cama del señor Malfoy. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba donde alguna vez estubo Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Lockhart se habrá recuperado? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, ya que había notado lo mismo.

-Supongo, porque ya no está.

Draco se acercó con Danielle a la cama de su padre, que dormía. Le apenó mucho verlo así, lleno de vendajes y cicatrices. Le puso una mano en el brazo. El señor Malfoy se movió un poco, y Harry y Ron salieron para dejar a Draco con su padre, aunque Danielle se quedó haciéndole compañía, gesto que el rubio agradeció.

-Dr...co...

-Padre! – exclamó Draco al oír a su padre llamarlo.

-Draco? – repitió Lucius, un poco más claro esa vez.

-Padre, soy yo!

-Draco... que... ale... gría – dijo Lucius.

-Querías verme, así que aquí estoy.

-Necesitaba... contar la... historia... lo que descu... brí... – dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Qué es, padre?

-Arma... destruir... mortífagos... – dijo, y empezó a contar la historia.

**FLASHBACK**

Un gato negro, con una mancha blanca sobre la cabeza, salió de la mansión destruida, y se convirtió en el señor Malfoy. Tenía un corte en la mejilla, su mujer estaba muerta, y su hijo había huido. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: escapar, pues si alguien se enteraba que estaba vivo, sería desastrozo, al menos en este tiempo. Tomó sus cosas, le quitó a su mujer su pulsera de plata, y se desapareció, con destino a las montañas donde alguna vez pasó unas vacaciones familiares.

Se apareció en un campo lleno de rocas y tierra, y vio que el lugar estaba destruido y cambiado, así que buscó un refugio. Estuvo vagando por mucho tiempo, visitando distintos lugares. A veces vagó en forma de gato para pasar desapercibido más fácilmente ("las ventajas de ser animago ilegal", pensaba entonces). Tuvo que hacer eso durante casi cinco años, y un día encontró una caverna para pasar la noche y se escondió en ella.

Al amanecer, vio que al fondo de la caverna había una rca con forma esférica perfecta, y con unas runa grabadas en ella. Le tomó un rato descifrar lo que decían, pero al final pudo leer: "Sala de los Eclipses". Movió la roca y encontró un túnel del tamaño perfecto para un niño de 10 años. Se agachó y entró por el túnel, avanzó como por uno o dos minutos y entró a una sala majestuosa, completamente dorada. Caminó por ella y vio grabadas diferentes fechas, nombres y dibujos de las fases de la luna en las paredes. Leyó en voz alta una frase en la pared, sintió un resplandor por encima y, lo siguiente que recordaba, era estar tendido en el suelo, fuera de la sala, con un dolor en la muñeca, justo donde tenía puesta la pulsera de su esposa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Tú me mandaste la pulsera de mamá? – dijo Draco pensativo.

-Poco... antes de... que me encontraran – asintió el señor Malfoy.

-Recuerdas qué decía la frase en la pared?

-N... no... y necesito... que vayas a verla...

Draco y Danielle se miraron preocupados. ¿Por qué la pulsera le había quemado la muñeca al señor Malfoy al sentir el resplandor?.

-Draco... hazme el favor... de entrar... a la sala... pues sé... que será bueno...

-Pero padre...

-Haz… me es… e úl…timo favor, Draco… - murmuró Lucius entrecortadamente.

Draco volvió a mirar a Danielle, pero ésta ahora parecía muy interesada en un trozo de pintura levantado en la pared.

-Está bien – contestó el rubio con voz lúgubre -. Está bien, iré.

El señor Malfoy cerró los ojos, sonrió, y se quedó dormido. Danielle salió sin esperar a Draco.

0 0 0

-No te parece muy extraño que el señor Mlafoy haya sobrevivido si Voldemort lo quiso matar? – le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Sí! Que yo sepa, tú eres el único que ha sobrevivodo a una maldición de quien-tú-sabes – respondió Ron extrañado.

En eso, Danielle salió de la sala, con una lágrima en su mejilla, su cabello negro cayéndole tristemente delante de los hombros. Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, y no se habían terminado de preguntar el motivo, cuando Draco salió detrás de ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Dani, es mi padre, debo averiguar qué le ocurrió!

-Arriesgarás tu vida, Draco! – dijo la chica llorando.

-Estaré bien, amor. Lo prometo – dijo Draco con seguridad, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas.

-Siempre que haces eso me haces sentir bien – dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y le dio un suave besito en los labios. Harry y Ron se miraban, sintiendo que realmente estaban de más en esa escena.

-Ejem ejem... – dijo Ron.

El par de enamorados se separó. Ambos se sonrojaron, pues habían olvidado que no habían ido solos.

-Nos dirán lo que pasó o tendremos que esperar un poco más? – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Danielle se rió del comentario de su amigo, bajaron a la recepción, donde aún estaba el tipo encapuchado durmiendo, y Draco empezó a relatar lo ocurrido desde que Ron y Harry los dejaran solos. Al terminar, los pensamientos de éstos no eran mucho más positivos que al principio.

-Draco, pienso que no deberías ir solo – dijo Harry.

-Harry tiene Razón, Draco – decía Danielle tristemente -. Podría pasarte algo malo.

-Estaré bien! Recuerden que conozco casi tantos maleficios como ustedes dos! – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron.

-Pero hay cosas que requieren más que maleficios para defenderse, Malfoy – dijo Ron, empezando a desesperarse.

-Yo creo q soy bastante bueno como para ir al garete, gracias, Weasley... – replicó el rubio haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-No inicien una discusión por favor – dijo Harry, alarmado de que se estaban llamando por sus apellidos-. Ambos tienen razón. Draco, eres muy bueno como auror y todo eso, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron en que al menos debes dejar que uno de nosotros te acompañe.

-Por favor, Draco. Hazlo por mi... – le dijo Danielle, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una lágrima le brillaba en la mejilla.

La chica había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Draco bajó la vista y se quedó pensativo un rato.

-Está bien... que Harry me acompañe.

Un par de sillas más allá, el encapuchado los escuchaba con atención.

0 0 0

Harry y Draco caminaban por el páramo desierto cerca de las montañas que el señor Malfoy les había indicado cuando lo fueron a visitar de nuevo. Al poco rato, vieron la cueva, cubierta por una buena cantidad de piedras. Con un simple hechizo las quitaron todas y entraron, para encontrarse con la piedra esférica al fondo, grabada en runas.

-Bien, aquí estamos – dijo Draco, que jugueteaba con la pulsera de plata en su muñeca.

-Debiste dejar eso, Draco. Si a tu padre le hizo daño...

-Estoy bien, sólo ayúdame con esto, quieres?

Juntos movieron la roca y se encontraron con el túnel. Se miraron, y Harry entró primero. Avanzaron por un par de minutos, y se encontraron con la majestuosa sala de la que el señor Malfoy le habñia hablado a su hijo. Se pusieron a examinar las paredes llenas de grabados, y el techo, del cual colgaban doce candelabros gigantescos, cada uno con cuatro brazos, en cada brazo siete velas. El techo parecía ser un espejo gigante, y en el suelo había una cúpula mediana que mostraba el sol, y los planetas alrededor. Entre la cúpula y la pared contraria a la puerta, había un pedestal.

Draco se acercó al pedestal y murmuró para sí: "etne no pola agei carot curtse da talp, ecerucs oanul animu lilos". Harry lo escuchó murmurar estas palabras y, justo iba a gritarle que no siguiera, cuando la cúpula empezó a brillar, y mostró una vista del sol desde la tierra.

-Pero qué dialos? – exclamó Draco.

-Draco! Cierra los ojos! – gritó Harry.

Demasiado tarde, el sol, en la cúpula, fue eclipsado por la sobra lunar, y un rayo de luz brillante pegó en el techo, iluminando toda la habitación. Harry cerró los ojos, pero escuchó el grito de Draco. Cuando dejó de sentir el resplandor en sus párpados cerrados, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Draco tumbado en el suelo, y junto a él un encapuchado que le tomaba el pulso.

-Aléjese de él! – exclamó Harry sacando su varita.

-Hary, Harry, Harry... sigues empeñándote en ser famoso? – preguntó una voz bajo la capucha, el sujeto lo miraba.

Harry bajó la varita, reconocía esa voz, la había oido por última vez cuando visitó San Mungo cuando la serpiente de Voldemort había atacado al señor Weasley, pero eso fue cuando estaba en quinto.

-Usted... usted... – dijo Harry.

El encapuchado se bajó la capucha y Harry ahogó un grito. Estaba contemplando a un rostro de sonrisa amigable, con cabello rubio, aunque ahora un poco canoso y tenía algunas arrugas, y con unos ojos azules brillantes.

-Disculpe… no es usted Gilderoy Lockhart? – dijo Harry aturido.

-Gilderoy Lockhart? Ja! Claro que soy yo, Harry. O pensaste acaso que me quedaría toda la vida en el hospital?

-Después me explica, tenemos que sacar a Draco de aquí.

Sacaron a Draco de la cueva y se desaparecieron con él, apareciéndose en casa del señor Maxwell, quien había dicho que los esperaría. Después de una rápida explicación de el por qué Lockhart estaba con ellos, lo llevaron al cuarto de Danielle, que dio un grito cuano vio a su novio inconsciente y con una marca de quemadura alrededor de la muñeca, justo donde tenía la cadena de plata, así como alrededor de los párpados.

Luego de vendarle los ojos y la muñeca al joven rubio, Gilderoy le apuntó y abrió la boca, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Mejor lo hago yo... no sea que lo deje sin huesos – dijo mientras lo miraba con ironía.

Lockhart lo miró con reproche, pero asintió mientras Harry le apuntaba a Draco con su varita e, ignorando los sollozos de Danielle, exclamaba: "enervate!". El joven abrió los ojos... pero miraba a todos, lados, como sin poder ver a nadie.

-Draco? – dijo Danielle llendo a su lado.

-Da... Dani? – dijo Draco -. Dónde estoy?

-En casa de mi padre – dijo la chica llorando y dándole un suave pico.

Lockhart iba a decir algo, pero se sintió una fuerte explosión que voló una pared en pedazos, y Draco se lanzó de la cama, justo donde sentía a su novia, y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras Lockhart, Harry y el señor Maxwell sacaban sus varitas.

-Veo que dio resultado, después de todo – dijo una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Pa... padre? – dijo Draco reconociéndola.

-Eres demasiado confianzudo, Draco – dijo el señor Malfoy -. Veo que la maldición del eclipse se ha pasado ahora a ti y he quedado limpio, gracias.

Draco se levantó, pero el señor Malfoy lo agarró del cabello y lo encerró en un armario, le echó llave y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Nadie puede confrontar a los mortífagos sin pagar el precio, menos a Lucius Malfoy! CRUCIO! –gritó.

Desde el armario, Draco escuchó los gritos de el señor Maxwell. De pronto escuchó una serie de estllidos, al parecer, habían empezado una batalla. Draco se quitó la venda de los ojos, pero no veía nada, ni su mano, sólo oscuridad.

-Dónde estoy? por qué todo está oscuro? NO! DANI! DONDÉ ESTAS? – gritó esto último al oir a su novia gritando.

-Draco! Draco! – oyó a Danielle que golpeaba una puerta cerca de él.

-Dani! – buscó la fuente del ruido.

-ALEJATE DE AHÍ! Sucia squib! – oyó Draco a su padre.

-NO! – gritó ella.

De pronto, se oyó oyó un grito de la chica, un estampido contra la pared, y al señor Malfoy gritar:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Malfoy se quedó helado, mientras oía como afuera todo se calmaba, se oía un "crack!", y algo se golpeaba contra la puerta, y resbalaba hasta el suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció:)... creo q le use un buen final :)... nu se... t deja una sensación extraña y de desesperación XD... pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: capítulo 12: La maldición**

-Estoy bien, estoy vivo – dijo Harry mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba en sus brazos llorando.

-Estás ciego, Draco. Pero seguro en San Mungo podrán hacer algo.

-La maldición del eclipse no es mortal, pero... – dijo Hermione dudando.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?


	13. La Maldición

**Capítulo 12: La maldición**

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba muerta, su corazón estaba destrozado, y el deseo de venganza fluía por sus venas como un veneno asesino. No... no podía estar muerta... no lo iba a aceptar.

-Draco? – oyó a Harry que lo llamaba.

Draco no contestó, oyó un sonido como de una cerradura, y una puerta abrirse, pero él seguía sin ver nada.

-Draco, estás bien? – oyó que le preguntaban, esta vez Ron.

-Ella está muerta... cómo estaré bien?... - dijo con aspereza mientras apretaba los puños.

-Draco, no estoy muerta – dijo una voz junto a él.

Su corazón le dio un salto mientras sus manos se aflojaban y alzaba la mirada tratando de buscar a su amor. Sintió su cálida mano posarse en su mejilla. El chico puso su mano sobre la de ella, como para asegurarse que en realidad no era una ilusión.

-Da... Dani... – dijo el rubio, mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ciegos ojos.

-Lockhart se interpuso en medio del maleficio... Lockhart fue el que murió - oyó Draco a el señor Maxwell -. Tu padre escapó, pero no antes de que Harry le lanzara un horrible maleficio que le hizo un corte en el pecho.

-Sectumsempra... – susurró Draco.

-Así es, veo que lo recuerdas – dijo Harry.

-Cómo olvidarlo, si lo usaste contra mí una vez.

Ambos sonrieron, dando a entender que eso era cosa del pasado y no había rencor. En eso se oyó una serie de estallidos pequeños, varias personas se aparecieron: Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Bill, Tonks, Lupin, el ministro Scrimgeour y un auror llamado Max Williams. Draco volteó a todos lados al oír las apariciones, y abrazó a Danielle con fuerza.

-Harry! – gritó Ginny corriendo hacia su esposo.

-Estoy bien, estoy vivo – dijo Harry mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba en sus brazos llorando.

-RONALD WEASLEY! CÓMO TE ATREVES A...? – el grito de Hermione fue silenciado por un beso y un abrazo del pelirrojo, y al parecer fue suficiente, porque ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello mientras lo besaba y no se separó para seguirle gritando.

El señor Maxwell contaba al ministro lo ocurrido, mientras el auror Williams, junto a Tonks, Lupin y Bill, salían a revisar los alrededores de la casa. Fred se acercó a Draco y a Danielle.

-Están bien?

-No veo nada – dijo Draco.

-Estás ciego, Draco. Pero seguro en San Mungo podrán hacer algo – dijo Danielle.

-Así es, sufriste graves quemaduras en los ojos – corroboró Fred -. Mi hermano, George, y yo los esoltaremos a San Mungo, sólo hay que esperar que él venga.

Ron y Hermione se separaron por fin y se acercaron a ellos, a la vez que Harry y Ginny, quien abrazaba tan firmemente a Harry que parecía creer que si lo soltaba se acabaría el mundo. Hermione le cerró los ojos a Lockhart, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, y le puso las manos sobre el pecho. Lo miraba con expresión triste.

Al rato llegó George, y entre él y Fred escoltaron a Draco y Danielle a el hospital. Al poco rato, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione llegaron con ellos. Llevaron a Draco a la sala para daños provocados por hechizos, y le pusieron una poción en los ojos.

-Sólo queda esperar – dijo la sanadora antes de salir.

-Harry, qué ocurrió allá? – preguntó Danielle, mientras veía a Draco dormir.

Harry empezó a contar lo ocurrido. Nadie habló, hasta que Harry mencionó las palabras de Malfoy: "maldición del eclipse". Entonces hermione ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-... y dijo que gracias a Draco... Hermione? – dijo Harry al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-La... maldición del eclipse? – dijo ella con miedo en el rostro.

-Sí – dijo Danielle -. Yo también lo oí. Hermione, esto es malo? – Danielle apretaba la mano d su novio, como si fuera a desaparecer.

-Es terrible, es peor que terrible...

-Morirá? – preguntó Danielle, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La maldición del eclipse no es mortal, pero... – dijo Hermione dudando.

-Pero qué! – exclamó Danielle.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que es complicado... no se sabe mucho de la maldición del eclipse porque... bueno pero he leído un poco sobre esto... y...

-Si dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber¿vale? – dijo Ron, airado.

Harry sonrió por dentro, al recordar a Ron regañar a Hermione de la misma forma cuando estaban en segundo y ella no quería empezar a explicar lo de la poción multijugos.

-No, Ron, esque lo que pasa...

-HERMIONE! MI NOVIO SE ESTA MURIENDO, SI O NO?

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Danielle le gritó de esta forma a Hermione.

-Está bien. La maldición del eclipse es un maleficio muy antiguo, cuyo conjuro se ha perdido y muy poca gente sabe realizarla, de hecho creo que nadie sabe realizarla. Se debe realizar obligatoriamente de día, y la víctima debe llevar algún artículo de plata con él, no se por qué, no me lo pregunten. Si la persona escucha el maleficio, el sol se verá en la habitación, se eclipsará, y emitirá tal destello que cegará a todos lo que lo vean, pero la persona que lleve el artículo de plata será maldita por un hechizo, que poco a poco le sacará la energía, lo convertirá en algo así como un inferi vivo. Es horrible, si la persona no se libra del maleficio antes de un mes, será permanente.

-Y cómo se libra del maleficio? – preguntó Ginny, ya que Danielle había empezado a llorar sobre el cuerpo dormido de Draco.

-Pasándosela a otra persona, matando a la persona que la tenía antes, o... – se quedó en silencio.

-O? – preguntó Ron.

-Realizando un intenso acto de amor verdadero. Si es éste último, la maldición regresará a su anterior huésped.

Danielle dejó de llorar al instante, sonrojada por el comentario de Hermione, y mirando al rostro de su durmiente novio.

0 0 0

Salieron de San Mungo y volvieron a sus casas. Hermione, que ahora vivía con Ron, se metió a la ducha, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama. Por algún motivo sentía que había algo que había dejado de hacer. Entonces lo recordo, se levantó y abrió el cajón de su mesilla. Ahí estaba, el regalito que hace meses había comprado para Hermione. Sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama, haciéndose el dormido, pero dejando el regalo frente a él, bien visible desde la puerta del baño.

Hermione salió poco después, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, secándose el cabello con otra toalla más pequeña. Entonces vio la cajita enfrente de Ron que, según le pareció, estaba profundamente dormido. "Ni se inmutó en cambiarse, pobre, debe estar cansado", pensó la chica mientras tomaba la cajita. El corazón le latió de prisa al ver que tenía una tarjetita dedicada para ella, con las palabras "te amo" escritas con finas letras doradas.

Abrió la cajita y sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. En ella había un precioso anillo de plata, con un hermoso diamante en el centro, un diamante pequeño, pero más hermoso que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto. Levantó la vista del diamante y se agachó para acaricaiar el rostro de su novio, pero lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta para ir al baño. De pronto, sintió unos brazos que la rodearon suavemente por el cuerpo y unos labios que le besaban el cuello con ternura.

-Ron... – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

-Esto debí pedírtelo hace mucho... pero pasó tanto que no tuve oportunidad – dijo el pelirrojo.

El corazón de Hermione estaba más acelerado que nunca. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando él acercó su boca a su oido y, con mucha ternura, susurró:

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ron... - empezó ella.

La chica no dijo más. Se dio vuelta y besó a su novio, ahora su prometido, apasionadamente en los labios. Fueron llegando poco a poco hasta la cama, y disfrutaron la noche juntos, en medio de caricias y besos, sabiendo que pronto estarían unidos para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... no me acaba d convencer, pero q mas da :)... espero que a ustedes sí les guste.

Me dejan reviews:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: capítulo 13: El regreso del fénix**

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. "No, no puede ser cierto", pensó, pero ahí estaba, majestuoso como antes. Harry se le acercó y acarició sus suaves y cálidas plumas.


	14. El Regreso del Fénix

**Capítulo 13: El regreso del fénix**

Harry se levantó por la mañana sintiéndose enfermo. Le dolía la cabeza y, por algún motivo, se sentía mareado. Se miró al espejo y contempló su reflejo, su largo cabello despeinado, sus ojos verdes y somnolientos y su vieja cicatriz en forma de rayo, todo parecía normal. Regresó a la cama y se acostó junto a Ginny nuevamente. Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que MJ ya estaba despierta.

-Hola papi! – dijo la niña en cuanto su padre le abrió la puerta.

-Hola MJ – dijo Harry alborotándole el cabello, que en ese momento estaba rubio, y haciéndole paso.

La niña entró acelerada arrastrando su osito de peluche y se lanzó a la cama para despertar a su mamá.

-Ay! MJ! – exclamó Ginny cuando la niña se tiró en la cama.

Harry salió de la habitación riendo. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y bebió lentamente, sintiendo cómo el malestar se iba. Empezó a recordar los sucesos del último mes:

"Luego del funeral de Lockhart, el ministerio se empeó en encontrar a Malfoy más que nunca, pero éste parecía haberse evaporado. Ron y Hermione habían anunciado su compromiso. Despues de casi tres semanas, Draco había salido del hospital el domingo igual o peor que cuando entró, ya que nada parecía curarlo. Se fue de vuelta a su casa, y el señor Maxwell dio permiso a Danielle de mudarse a casa de Draco para cuidar de él mejor. El lunes, MJ había prendido fuego al vestido que Ginny había comprado para la boda de Ron y Hermione, que ya sería al día siguiente, porque se puso a juguetear con la varita de la pelirroja cuando ésta se distrajo. Ayer, Ginny había comprado un vestido nuevo, y ya esperaban la boda".

Harry se estaba riendo al imaginarse a sus mejores amigos casados por fin, cuando sonó un golpe en la ventana detrás suyo. Harry se volteó, varita en mano, y vio una mancha borrosa en el cristal y un montón de plumitas flotando ante la ventana cerrada. Fue directo a la ventana y la abrió con cautela y soltó una carcajada al ver a Pig con aire de aturdido tambaleándose en afeizar de la ventana, con un rollito de pergamino en la pata.

Aún riéndose de la lechuza, abrió el rollo y lo leyó. Su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente.

-Ginny, arréglate, tenemos que irnos, nos llevamos a MJ – dijo entrando en la habitación.

-Pero… - empezó la pelirroja, pero su esposo ya había tomado algo de ropa y había salido del cuarto.

Una hora después, estaban en la casa de Draco, éste dormido en cama, con el rostro zurcado de heridas leves, y con Danielle haciendo lo posible por curarlo. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí.

-Lleva dormido desde el lunes por la noche – dijo Danielle con tristeza.

-Ni sikiera se ha movido – agregó Ron.

Harry miraba a Draco. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

-No se que hacer, Ron. Yo… si tan sólo… - Harry estaba recordando algo muy doloroso, sobre todo porque Draco era culpable de ello.

-Si tan sólo qué, Harry? – preguntó Ginny dándole un pico para animarlo, mientras MJ se acercaba a la chimenea para calentarse.

-Si tan sólo tuviéramos a Dumbledore… - dijo Harry mirando a su hija, cuyos ojos tenían el iris rojo y su cabello se había tornado negro azabache, como el de su padre. En la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

-Harry… - dijo Ron, rompiendo con el silencio.

-Sí Ron, ya lo se… pero Dumbledore siempre era el mejor en esto, el mejor para todo… cuando uno… - no continuó, y fue muy claro por qué.

Una suave melodía resonaba en la habitación. Una melodía que Harry reconoció al instante y se sintió reconfortado, ya que tenía necesidad de escucharla. Era el canto de un fénix.

-Papi, mira el pájaro – dijo MJ, y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde ella estaba.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. "No, no puede ser cierto", pensó, pero ahí estaba, majestuoso como antes. Harry se le acercó y acarició sus suaves y cálidas plumas.

-Fawkes? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Fawkes? – repitió Ginny -. No era el fénix de… Dumbledore?

-Pero cómo… - empezó Ron.

-Yolo llamé, al recordar a Dumbledore – lo interrumpió Harry.

El fénix soltó una suave nota lastimera y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama de Draco.

-Lágrimas de fénix! Eso es! – exclamó Harry. Todos lo miraron intrigados, menos Hermione que miró a Fawkes como si fuera un mesías.

-Fawkes! Llora! – dijo Harry tomando una copa limpia de la mesa, y poniéndola bajo la cabeza del fénix. Unas lágrimas cristalinas cayeron en su interior. Harry le levantó los párpados a Draco y depositó algunas lágrimas de Fawkes en sus ojos. Derramó también algunas gotas sobre las heridas de su rostro.

Danielle sonrió con gratitud, cuando las heridas de Draco empezaron a cerrarse, y el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio se llevó las manos al rostro, como si la escasa luz lo hubiera incandilado.

Bienvenido a la luz, Draco - dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras Danielle lo abrazaba emocionada y agradecida.

0 0 0

El señor Maxwell entró a su oficina mientras leía el Profeta. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su escritorio para leer unos informes y ponerse al tanto.

-Buenos días, Maxwell – dijo una gélida voz.

El señor Maxwell sacó su varita pero…

-Expelliarmus! – exclamó Lucius, quien se había escondido tras la puerta.

La varita de Maxwell cayó en la chimenea.

-NO! MI VARITA! MALDITO! COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?

-Poción multijugos… y tu varita no la necesitarás más.

-Eso crees?

-Eso sé… AVADA KEDAVRA!

Malfoy tomó un sorbo de una petaca que traía en la túnica y tomó la apariencia del secretario de Maxwell. Salió de la oficina, dejando el cadáver de Maxwell en un rincón, aún con expresión de odio en el rostro.

0 0 0

Al anochecer, Danielle volvió a casa de Draco con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Qué sucede amor? – preguntó Draco.

-Mi pade no ha llegado a su casa…

-Seguramente se quedó trabajando hasta tarde.

-Sí pero…

-Él está bien… s hubiera pasado algo lo sabríamos, no? – dijo Draco sonriendo y dándole uno de esos abrazos que la reconfortaban -. Vamos a la cama, que mañana es la boda de Ron y Hermione y debemos ser entre los primeros en llegar.

-Sí… - dijo ella besándolo.

Draco le siguió el beso, y lentamente quedaron acostados en la cama. Los besos de Draco la estimularon, ella poco a poco se dejó llevar y se olvidó de su padre. Sentía un amor desbordado por su novio en ese momento. Se desnudaron uno al otro con mucha ternura, y Draco recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus besos, entre sus supiros y gemidos de placer. Una de sus manos jugueteó un poco por su pecho, haciéndola erizarse. Cuando, mientras se besaban, una mano de Draco rozó con delicadeza la parte íntima de Danielle, la exitación de ésta fue tal que lo abrazó y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, provocndo que se unieran en medio de un gemido por parte de los dos.

Draco acariciaba el cuerpo de ella mientras se movian, y la chica besaba los hombros de su novio. Se sentían cada vez más excitados, hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Draco descargó en ella al sentir un profundo orgasmo. Danielle se arqueó un poco hacia arriba al llegar ella también a su clímax junto con Draco, y suavemente se relajaron y, en medio de caricias y besos, se quedaron dormidos abrazados uno al lado del otro.

Dos cosas no sabían los dos: una, que a raíz de éste acto una maldición había sido levantada, por lo que Lucius Mlafoy estaba ahora sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse; y la otra, las consecuencias que traerían lo que habían hecho, y el futuro que les deparaba como pareja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo esta crudo :S

Perdónenme por poner capítulos tan cortos... les prometo que vendrán más largos, cuando entremos de lleno en el clímax de la historia. :(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: capítulo 14¡Boda!**

-Draco, Danielle y el señor Maxwell no han llegado – dijo Ron.

… El rubio lo interpretó como un signo de incomodidad, pero ella simplemente dijo: "no pares".

-Ronald Billius Weasley, aceptas a Hermione como tu legítima esposa … ?


	15. ¡Boda!

**Capítulo 14¡Boda!**

-Qué ocurrencia casarse en temporada de año nuevo! – dijo la señora Weasley a Ron, mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse el traje de gala muggle.

-Mamá, de veras tengo que vestirme así? – preguntó Ron mirándose en el espejo.

-Claro! Recuerda que Hermione también tiene familia!

Era el gran día de la boda. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar. No habían tenido noticias de Lucius Malfoy, lo cual era positivo, pero había sido un lío inmenso reservar la capilla para la boda, ya que recién había pasado el año nuevo. Ron se arreglaba en una habitación, ayudado por su madre y Harry, que sería el padrino. En la habitación contigua, la señora Granger y Ginny ayudaban a Hermione con su vestido. La chca parecía muy nerviosa.

-Ya, ya, Hermione. Si sigues tomando agua te darán ganas de ir a mitad de la ceremonia.

-Ya sé, mamá, pero…

Ginny le puso el ramo de flores en la mano interrumpiéndola.

-Tú ve… hoy es tu día – dijo antes de salir.

Mientras Hermione terminaba de alistarse, Ron y Harry (con MJ, que sería la niña de las flores) recibían a los invitados. Un poco después, se les unió Ginny.

-Draco, Danielle y el señor Maxwell no han llegado – dijo Ron.

-Tienes razón, pensé que serían de los primeros en llegar – corroboró Harry.

-Bah, ya llegarán – dijo Ginny despreocupadamente -. Ahora vamos adelante o faltará el novio y el padrino durante la ceremonia.

Ron parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero siguió a su hermana y a su amigo hasta el altar.

Pasados unos minutos, sonó la marcha nupcial, y todos se voltearon para ver a MJ que arrojaba pétalos de rosas por la alfombra que iba en el camino hacia el altar, en medio de la capilla, mientras Hermione, del brazo de su padre, iba detrás sonriendo con nerviosismo. Ron la miró con cara de satisfacción. La chica soltó una lágrima de felicidad, mientras llegaba al altar, donde su padre la dejó con su pelirrojo, y dieron inicio a la ceremonia.

0 0 0

Danielle aún lloraba en el hombro de Draco. Éste le abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente, tratando de consolarla, mientras la chica lloraba con intensidad y lo abrazaba como si se hubiera… muerto alguien. De hecho, así era… y es que, cuando se levantaron para alistarse para la boda de Ron y Hermione, recibieron una carta oficial del ministerio informándoles del hallazgo del cadáver del señor Maxwell.

La pelinegra lloraba con desconsuelo. Draco estaba destrozado de verla así, y se sentía impotente al no poder decirle nada reconfortante para aliviarla. Le acarició la espalda desnuda suavemente, y ella aflojó un poco el abrazo, pero se pegó más a él. El rubio lo interpretó como un signo de incomodidad, pero ella simplemente dijo: "no pares". Draco sonrió, la besó en el hombro con ternura, y le siguió acariciando la espalda con suavidad, sabiendo que la reconfortaba, pero sin intentar llegar más lejos en esos momentos, ya que ella, evidentemente, estaba destrozada.

Después de unos minutos, ella dejó de sollozar. Se quedó acurrucada en brazos de su novio, aplacada por sus caricias, y, al poco rato, se durmió. Draco la recostó en la cama para dejarla descansar. La miró con ternura y, en lugar de levantarse e irse a la ceremonia, se recostó a su lado, la estrechó contra él, y se durmió para hacerle compañía.

0 0 0

Ron y Hermione se acercaron al sacerdote. Éste los miró sonriendo y luego, dirigiéndose a Ron, dijo:

-Ronald Billius Weasley, aceptas a Hermione como tu legítima esposa? Para amarla y protegerla? En la salud y enfermedad? Y en todo momento, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ron miró a Hermione, a quien le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

-Acepto – dijo el pelirrojo, y le puso un anillo en el dedo a Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas a Ronald como tu legítimo esposo? Para amarlo y protegerlo? En la salud y enfermedad? Y en todo momento, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, ya que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Le puso el anillo en el dedo a Ron.

-Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – culminó el sacerdote sonriendo.

El pelirrojo miró a su esposa más feliz que nunca en su vida, la estrechó entre sus brazos, y, mientras ella tiraba sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de él, le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, que ella correspondió con todo el amor que experimentaba por aquel pelirrojo.

Salieron de la iglesia y entraron en un auto del ministerio de magia que los esperaba afuera. Se despidieron de todos y el auto partió con rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando llegó, ya la pareja se había desaparecido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí lo tengo en la otra web, es hora de escribir:)

hey! no te vayas! antes dejame review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: capítulo 15: Bajo la luna y las estrellas**

(suspenso xD)


	16. Bajo la Luna y Las Estrellas

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, no es tan largto ni tan corto, pero es lindo, creo… no tiene drama pero sí mucho romance, creo o.o…

**Respondiendo a reviews XD**:

**Anilec:** aquí atenderé a tu consejo, haré más largas las escenaess románticas (por eso este capi es más largo de lo original), gracias! n.n… y en cuanto a lo de la magia de Dani, es se explicará luego:D lo prometo :D(oie… crees q me puedas propagandear el fic? sonrojado> esq creo q no mucha gente lo lee y quisiera tener más lectores :D) Gracias por leerme!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **mi amor! y ese milagro q t pasaste por aki? xD... bueno cielo, aqui t dejo otro capitulo pa que no te me mueras de la desesperacion :(... t amo! besitos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 15: Bajo la luna y las estrellas**

Ron acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione mientras ella dormía aún. Estaba muy preocupado por una carta que había recibido de Draco un día antes, acerca del señor Maxwell. Se quedó mirando el amanecer de su último día de luna de miel. Había sido el mejor mes de toda su vida, pero ya empezaba febrero, y al día siguiente debían volver, pues sus vacaciones estaban tocando fin.

Hermione empezó a removerse, y Ron la rodeó con su brazo. Ella le dirigió una mirada tierna y pícara, al recordar lo que habían hecho durante esa noche. Por supuesto, habían usado un hechizo para evitar embarazos durante un día, ya que ninguno se sentía listo para tener un hijo, pero lo habían disfrutado igual.

-Buenos días, amor – dijo ella con un tono meloso.

-Buenos días, mi vida – respondió Ron sonriendo y dándole un piquito.

Poco a poco el piquito se fue convirtiendo en un beso más prolongado. Hermione sonrió mientras Ron bajaba con su beso por el cuello de ella y poco a poco fue llegando hasta su pecho. Mientras él la besaba con ternura, ella le acariciaba la cabeza con sus manos. El pelirrojo empezó a bajar poco a poco y fue besándole el ombligo, y más abajo.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione sonriendo con picardía – Ron qué…? - no pudo terminar, pues el resto de su frase fue cortada por un gemido de placer cuando los labios de Ron llegaron a la parte más sensible de ella.

La castaña cerró los ojos, suspirando de placer. Algún gemido se escapó de sus labios cada vez que Ron tocaba con sus labios su lengua algún punto muy sensible en su entrepierna. Hermione podía sentir a su esposo jugar con ella, pero la excitación le impedía decir nada. Tan excitada estaba, que cuando Ron la volvió a penetrar, sólo un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se movieron juntos suavemente, mientras el pelirrojo le besaba con ternura, subiendo de su cuello a sus labios y volviendo a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de los senos de ella y la otra estaba entrelazada con una de las manos de ella. Hermione abrazaba con su brazo libre a su esposo, mientras se movia con él, aumentando el ritmo conforme aumentaba la excitación. En un arrebato de placer, ambos se movieron con tal intensidad, que alcanzaron juntos aun orgasmo que no tenía nada que envidiar al alcanzado durante la noche anterior.

Ron quedó suavemente recostado sobre ella, entre jadeos de ambos que se confundían. Pasados unos segundos, se separaron sonriendo y Ron empezó a acariciarla, para apaciguarla mientras aún estaba excitada.

-Te amo – dijo ella.

-Yo más – respondió él sonriendo.

Se fueron a duchar juntos, enjabonándose con cariño uno al otro para explorar aún más y sin necesidad sus cuerpos que ya conocían a la perfección. Fueron a desayunar y a dar un paseo por una playa cercana. Pasaron su último día de luna de miel disfrutando juntos de sus besos y caricias.

000

Danielle salió del baño limpiándose la boca y sintiéndose mareada. Tenía que comer y tomar algo, era urgente. A Draco le pareció extraño verla entrar a la habitación con una bandeja con cinco emparedados con todo y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.

-Dani, estás bien? – dijo el rubio.

-Sí… sí, sólo tengo hambre.

-Pero recién acabamos de cenar – dijo el joven extrañado.

Claro que la chica sospechaba lo que le ocurría. Hacía dos semanas debió tener el período y no le llegó, se mareaba todo el tiempo, comía de más "Pero no puedo estar embarazada", se dijo una noche, cuando creía que Draco dormía… "decías?", dijo él entonces, "no" nada! Que estoy muy cansada!", mintió ella para evitar la vergüenza.

Pero los temores de Dani se confirmaban, pues también se notaba que aumentaba de peso, y no sabía qué hacer. Sí, se había dado cuenta que había ayudado a Draco a librarse de la maldición, pero jamás creyó que tendría un hijo de él, no tan rápido. Si su padre supiera… su padre. Al pensar en su padre, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla… empezó a comer de espaldas a Draco para que no la viera llorar.

000

Ron y Hermione volvieron la noche siguiente. Se veían muy cansados, pero aceptaron de buena gana la fiesta de bienvenida que les hicieron.

-Vamos, Ron. No puedes extrañar más estar allá que acá – dijo Harry riendo.

-Él se moría por volver, verdad querido? – dijo Hermione dándole un beso juguetón.

Llamaron a la puerta y Harry fue a abrir.

-Draco! Dani! Pasen! – dijo sonriéndoles al abrir la puerta.

-Gracias, Harry. Nos enteramos que el par de tórtolos volvió y vinimos a molestarlos – dijo Draco sonriendo con ironía.

Harry se rió mientras los guiaba a la terraza. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el cielo.

-… pero Hermione me decía que… hola Draco! – saludó Ron, interrumpiendo su historia.

-Ron estaba contándoles a los demás una pelea que tuvimos con bolas de arena – dijo Hermione sonriendo a los recién llegados.

Todos se rieron, menos Danielle que parecía muy nerviosa.

-Oigan todos! – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie -. Propongo un brindis, por mi hermano y mi cuñada!

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron, rieron luego de tomar. Hermione no puedo dejar de notar que Danielle no había probado su copa.

-Dani, estás bien? – dijo la castaña.

-Yo…

La pelinegra miró a su novio como diciéndole "te amo", se armó de valor y dijo:

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles a todos, en especial a Draco.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad, sonrientes. Draco soltó una risita de nerviosismo.

-Draco, yo… estoy embarazada.

Se oyó el sonido de una copa romperse al caer al suelo. El rubio miraba a su novia con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo xD… qué pasara ahora? O.o… dejen reviews! Es muy importante! xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A continuación: capítulo 16: Fobiratus Mortem**

Si descubrieras que lo que antes creías que era imposible que pudieras hacer, ahora es más posible que nunca, para salvar a los que amas… lo harías?... aunque fuera ilegal?... aunque te pusiera a ti en peligro?... o a tus hijos?


	17. AVISO

Perdonen la demora... esq estoy teniendo problemas de fuerz mayor q me impiden actualizar... n cuanto pueda prometo continuar con el fic... lo siento :(

atte:

Rick


	18. Fobiratus Mortem

Perdonen la demora... pero tuve demasiados problemas en estos ultimos meses... bueno...

Este es otro capítulo que lo encontré muy seco… lo tuve que expandir XD es la versión extendida del capítulo 16 xD!... aquí lo tienen! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16: Fobiratus Mortem**

Hermione entró y se sentó junto a Dani, que lloraba recostada en el sillón de la sala. Al oir la voz de su amiga decir su nombre, la abrazó con fuerza, apretando los ojos como si así fuera a contener las lágrimas.

-Soy un desastre, Hermione – lloraba la chica.

-No es cierto, Dani.

-Soy una maldita perra! – exclamó.

-Danielle Maxwell! Por Merlín! No digas idioteces!

-Draco no es el primer novio con el que me acuesto… ("Demasiada información", pensó Hermione) pero es el primero con quien sentí que hacíamos el amor ("Realmente, demasiada información", pensó la castaña) y no era sólo sexo por placer. Lo arruiné todo al embarazarme, Hermione.

-No arruinaste nada – dijo Hermione, aún aturdida por el exceso de información sobre la vida sexual de Dani -, seguro que está feliz, seguro que te pide matrimonio.

-No creas que porque Ron es bueno los demás…

-Dani… en el mundo hay muchos hombres buenos. Draco Malfoy puedo haber sido un idiota arrogante descarado y… bueno… un chico desagradable en el colegio, pero ahora es un bueno hombre, y realmente lo mereces.

-Dani… - dijo Draco entrando en la sala luego de unos segundos.

Hermione lo miró azorada, pensando en si Draco la habrá oido hablar mal de él, pero él parecio saber lo que pensaba, pues le dirigió una mirada indicándole que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado.

-Dani, Draco está aquí y quiere hablarte.

Danielle alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del rubio de quien estaba enamorada, justo detrás de Hermione. La pelinegra asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Hermione los dejó solos y Draco se sentó en su lugar.

-Dani, hay algo más que quieras decirme?

-Que soy una estúpida, Draco. Arruiné nuestra relación, no debí dejarme llevar, yo te amo, pero soy una… - se calló, porque le pareció escuchar a Draco decirle algo que no parecía encajar del todo en la situación. Acaso le había sicho que la amaba? -. Qué dijiste, Draco?

-Dije que te amo, Danielle Maxwell. Y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Llevaremos esto juntos. Es nuestro bebé y nuestra alegría.

La chica se lanzó en brazos de su rubio y lo besó con ternura. Ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

000

Volvieron a casa unas horas más tarde. Tan contentos y cansados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Se acostaron y empezaron a hacerse mimos, cuando de pronto oyeron un ruido en la sala. Tomaron sus varitas de inmediato.

-Qué fue eso, Draco?

-Sonó como si alguien moviera un sillón.

El rubio se levantó y caminó hasta la sala. En efecto, uno de los sillones individuales estaba torcido. Draco le apunto con la varita y gritó: "Bombarda!". El sillón voló en pedazos, pero al parecer estaba vacío.

-Buen intento, EXPELLIARMUS! – dijo una voz maabra detrás de él. Sintió su varita escaparse de sus dedos.

-Macnair... – dijo Draco con el odio marcado en su voz.

-Draco... – respondió el mortífago con el mismo tono.

-Vienes solo o acompañado de tus amiguitos mortífagos?

-Siempre fuiste un insolente... CRUCIO! – Draco empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a gitar en el suelo. En al habitación, Danielle se levantó asustada de la cama y caminó despacio hacia la puerta del cuarto -. Suficiente o kieres mas? – dijo Macnair.

Draco miraba su varita a solo un metro de él. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla. Danielle dejó caer sin querer un jarrón y el ruido distrajo a Macnair, Draco tomó su varita y apuntó al mortifago gritando: "DESMAIUS". Macnair esquivó el hechizo y quedó tirado en el suelo. Draco le apuntó de nuevo con su varita, y a la vez que gritaba "flippendo!", Macnair gritaba "enverte statum!". Ambos magos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes. Macnair terminó sobre los restos del sillón y Draco se dio contra la repisa de la chimenea.

Danielle observba la escena horrorizada desde la rendija de una puerta, sentía su varita en su mano, pero no se atrevía a hacer ningún hechizo, además que no se le ocurría ninguno. Vio como macnair se levnataba y caminaba hacia Draco con la varita en alto.

-Este es tu fin, Draco – le dijo con odio.

La habitación se oscureció y se volvió fría, Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Macnair tirado en el suelo retorciendose y gritando como si lo estuvieran torturando. Al mirar alrededor, vio a Danielle de pie en la puerta de la sala, apuntándole con su varita a Macnair y con una expresion de terror en su rostro, como si no supiera lo que acababa de hacer. De la punta de su varita salían finos rayos de luz blanca que se introducían en el cuerpo de Macnair por la boca, nariz y orejas.

-Dani... que acabas de hacer?

Cuando Danielle bajó su varita, un espasmo de horror cruzó el rostro del mortífago y cayó al suelo inconsciente, retorciéndose en sueños. Draco comprendió lo que Dani acababa de hacer: el _fobiratus mortem_.

-Dani... acabas de realizar una maldición imperdonable...

-Lo se... se que me...

-... a la perfección – dijo Draco, como si su novia no hubiera hablado. Ella lo miró extrañada -. Dani, esto es bueno y malo... bueno, porque quiere decir que eres fuerte, bueno porque este mortífago no vivirá mucho más, malo porque si se enteran te pueden encerrar, al menos que yo intervenga en tu defensa, asi que lo malo descártalo – concluyó Draco sonriendo.

Danielle sonrió a su novio agradecida, mientras sacaba al tembloroso mortífago de ahí y le daban un traslador improvisado.

-Dónde lo mandaste, Draco?

-Al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Ambos soltaron una larga carcajada por esta ocurrencia. Aún se estaban riendo, cuando un rayo de luz roja entró por la ventana y le dio de lleno a Dani en la barriga. La chica se estremeció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... hasta aki llega este cap... no em maten... oo


	19. La Traición de Draco

Capítulo 17: La Traición de Draco

Draco estaba sentado en la sala de esperas, preocupado por la suerte de Dani y su hijo. Le hervía la sangre, cargada en odio hacia su padre.

FLASHBACK

-Dani! - gritó Draco cuando la chica cayó al suelo.

-Sucia Squib – dijo una voz en la ventana.

Draco miró por la ventana y contempló el rostro demacrado de su padre. Al parecer, la maldición del eclipse lo estaba afectando de nuevo. La sonrisa de Lucius era de satisfacción.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Draco a su padre.

-No tienes ningún respeto por tu difunta abuela, Draco?

-Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz!

-Eres un traidor a nuestra familia y a nuestra sangre por juntarte con esta squib asquerosa. Eres un Malfoy, y tu lugar está con la sangre limpia.

-Vete! – gritó Draco apretando su varita.

-Y encima la has embarazado... eres un suvio traidor.

-Y NO ES NADA AÚN! – gritó Draco a su padre, sacanco un anilo de oro de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo, un anillo de compromiso.

-MALDITO SUCIO TRAIDOR!

-Jamás lo entenderías...!

-AVADA...

-Portus! – gritó Draco, apuntando a la capa de su padre.

Lucius no pudo acabar el maleficio, pues desapareció. Draco tomó a Danielle en brazos y la llevó tan veloz como pudo a San Mungo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Draco se removió en su asiento, sujetó el anillo en su bolsillo y se puso a juguetear con él (N/A: piensa que es Froddo XD). Hacía ya un mes que quería pedirle a Dani que se casara con él, un mes en el que no había encontrado las palabras, y ahora se enteraba que ella estaba embarazada. Tomó una decisión final en el preciso momento en que una sanadora se le acercaba.

-Señor Malfoy?

-Si?

-Puede pasar. Ya está despierta.

Draco siguió a la sanadora hasta la sala donde tenían a Danielle y se sentó a su lado. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh... no digas nada... solo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Sí, Draco... estoy bien – respondió ella sonriendo.

-Y el bebé?

-Dice la sanadora que por ahora todo bien, pero que debo tomar una poción, aunque igual, nada es seguro – respondió Danielle con tristeza en el rostro.

-Otra pregunta, Dani.

-Dime, amor... – dijo ella alzando la vista y tratando de sonreir.

-Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó el chico mostrándole el anillo.

Fue una suerte que en la sala solo estuvieran ellos dos, porque el grito de emoción de Dani fue tal, que una sanadora entró preocupada, creyeno que algo malo ocurría.

-Claro que me caso contigo, Draco Malfoy! – dijo ella antes de darle un profundo beso a su rubio.

Desde la ventana, un gato negro, con una mancha blanca sobre la cabeza, los miraba con ojos endiabladamente enojados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si... me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, pero bueno... examenes finales uu... pero aki está, lo prometido es deuda... tengo un ems de vagaciones y pienso hacer todo lo q pueda para avanzar este fic :D... gracias x leerme y dejarme reviews XD...

FELIZ NAVIDAD 2005! Y UN FELI AÑO NUEVO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Continuación: Capítulo 18¡Otra Boda!

... Sin embargo, ahora estaban de pie ante el altar, besándose en medio de un abrazo ...

-No recuerdo haberte invitado, padre! – gritó Draco...

-Tengo miedo, Draco...

-Dani despierta!

... un momento! – gritó Draco ... – Cómo que ESTABA embarazada?


	20. ¡Otra Boda!

Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, quiero agradecer a las personas que em dejan review y las que me leen sin dejarlo les agradezco y les pido q me dejen review n.n... cof cof... como iba diciendo, quiero disculparme que este capítulo es corto, pero no tenía inspiración u.u... ya vendrá otro largo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 18¡Otra boda!

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Danielle se enteró de su embarazo; dos meses desde que Draco le propuso matrimonio; dos meses en los que no se preocuparon más que por el bienestar Dani y el bebé y los preparativos de la boda. Sin embargo, el gran día había llegado, y ahora estaban de pie en el altar, unidos en un beso en medio de un abrazo, sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía y solo existían ellos, unidos para siempre en matrimonio.

-Draco, te amo – dijo Danielle mientras se separaban un poco.

-Yo te amo más, mi sol – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Se unieron en otro beso apasionado, mientras los presentes aplaudían. En ese instante, se oyó un estruendo, una carcajada, y gritos. La pareja se separó bruscamente para ver cómo los presentes se escondían bajo las sillas y, algunos de ellos (N/A: los magos, obviamente), se agachaban y sacaban sus varitas.

-Qué conmovedor... mi hijo el traidor, y la squib se casaron – dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy desde la puerta de la iglesia, que ahora estaba hecha astillas.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado, padre! – gritó Draco, poniéndose delante de Dani, que había empezado a llorar, y sacando su varita para protegerla.

-Habla en plural, Draco – dijo una voz femenina.

-Ni a ti tampoco, tía Bellatrix – respondió el rubio, ya con ganas d matarlos a todos.

Varios mortífagos salieron de la nube de polvo. Draco pudo reconocer a su padre ante ellos, y a su tía a su lado. Sintió a alguien moverse a su lado, y vio que Ron y Hermione agarraban a Harry por los brazos, ya que éste, al reconocer la voz de Bellatrix, se había lanzado hacia ella, decidido a vengar a Sirius.

-Eres un traidor, Draco, y debes pagar – dijo Lucius.

-No está solo – dijo Ron, y varios aurores acudieron a ellos desde los banquillos.

-Van a luchar? – dijo la voz de un mortífago, que Draco reconoció como la de Marcus Flint.

-AHORA! – gritó Draco y, mientras él se escondía con Danielle tras la mesa del altar, varios hechizos volaron en varias direcciones.

-Dani, deja de llorar, todo saldrá bien... – dijo Draco, tratando de convencerse a si mismo también.

-Tengo miedo, Draco.

-No temas, no temas – dijo el chico abrazándola.

Un rayo de luz verde pasó sobre ellos. Draco la abrazaba, si la aiban a atacar se las verían con él... o eso creyó. Un rayo de luz amarilla lo envolvió y lo lanzó lejos como si fuera una cuerda de rodeo. Danielle gritó, pero Lucius se le plantó delante. Ella lo miró aterrada.

-Avada...

-DEPULSO! – gritó Draco, y Lucius cayó hacia atrás.

-Traidor... CRUCIO!

-Protego! – gritó Draco.

Lucius evitó que el rayo rebotado le diera y sonrió.

-Sabes jugar eh? Tal como tu madre...

-HIJO DE PUTA! – le apuntó a una gárgola – DRACONIFORS! – gritó. La gárgola se convirtió en un dragón que se quedó mirando a Lucius con humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales... abrió la boca para lanzar una llamarada pero lucius le lanzo un hechizo q lo voló en pedazos, lanzando trozos de piedra por todos lados.

-No puedes ganarme Draco, soy mucho para ti.

-Conjunctivus!

-Protego! Incendio! – una intensa lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Lucius.

-Glacius! Protego! Glacius! – Dracó logró apagar el fuego de su ropa.

Lucius aprovechó ese momento para apuntar a Danielle.

-Avada Ke...

-AVADA KEDAVRA! – Lucius salió despedido por uno de los vitrales antes de poder terminar el maleficio.

Draco esperó unos segundos por si regresaba. Vio como los demás mortífagos desaparecían al ver a su líder derrotado en esta pelea.

-Dani! – gritó Draco, corriendo hacia su esposa que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo -. Dani, despierta!

-Draco, hay que llevarla a San Mungo – dijo Ginny, acercndose. Tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-Si... alguien ayudeme! – gritó Draco.

Entre él y Harry llevaron a Danielle al auto del ministerio que esperaba fuera de la iglesia y la llevaron a San Mungo.

ooo

Draco acariciaba el rostro de su esposa. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban con él (Ginny había ido a casa de su madre a echarle un vistaso a MJ). Danielle parecía sumida en un profundo sueño, sabían que no estaba muerta, pues elmaleficio no había sido pronunciado correctamente, pero aún así las consecuencias podían ser terribles. Cuando el sanador encargado entró, Draco se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello de la túnica.

-Dígame que mejorará! Sálvela! Como se muera, yo le... le... – no pudo terminar, pues Ron y Harry lo separaron tomándoo por los brazos -. Lo... lo siento... – se disculpó el rubio antes de echarse a llorar sobre el pecho de Dani.

-Estará bien? – preguntó Hermione preocupada y abrazando a Draco para consolarlo.

-Ella sí – dijo el sanador con tono lúgubre -. Pero nos percatamos en los exámenes de que estaba embarazada.

-Bueno, se pondra b... UN MALDITO MOMENTO! – gritó Draco levantándose de un salto, a punto de lanzarse d nuevo sobre el sanador, que sacó su varita para defenderse enc asod e que Draco en verdad se lanzara de nuevo sobre él -. CÓMO QUE "ESTABA" EMBARAZADA?

-Perdió al bebé – dijo el sanador con tristeza -. Lo lamento – añadió antes de salir.

Draco se derrumbó en el suelo, en medio de lágrimas y furia, mientras Harry y Ron lo miraban con tristeza, Hermione derramó una lagrima y salió de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten ( tengo mis motivos para haber matado al bb d Dani... pero no los dire :P... ò.ó DEJENME REVIEWS, LECTORES DE... n.n no mentira... dejenme reviews por favor!

Acerca del próximo capítulo, es la introducción de los problemas para MJ, no kiero dejar frases así que solo digo eso, y que es ahora que MJ empezará a tomar un verdadero papel en la historia, pues ... pues aversigüen leyendo el proximo capitulo :P

Capítulo 19: Sangre de Fuego (PRÓXIMAMENTE)


	21. Sangre de Fuego

Y aquí estoy de nuevo:D me extrañaron? Si:D bien por ustedes XD no? ¬¬ no les pregunte a ustedes ¬¬ (?)... buen XD la cosa es q aki estoy con otro capitulo de este caluroso fic, sangre de fuego o.o... buen provecho )

PD: capítulo largo xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítuñp 19: Sangre de Fuego

Casi 8 años han pasado desde que Lucius Malfoy regresara y cubriera todo con una oscuridad y un reino de terror casi tan espantoso como el de ustedes-saben-quién. Empleando una poción a base de sangre de unicornio, ha logrado contrarrestar los peores efectos de la maldición del eclipse, y también ha conseguido una fuerza y unos poderes más allá de lo imaginable. Los aurores lo siguen buscando por todo el mundo, nuevos mortífagos han sido reclutados, Rufus Scrimgeour fue encontrado muerto en su casa con la marca tenebrosa flotando encima, y el mundo está hundido en desesperación.

De nuestros protagonisatas buenos (N/A: looseeersss xD... no mentira :P sigo...), Harry Potter es ahora el director de la oficina de aurores, Draco Mlafoy sub-director, y Ron Weasley es el director del departamento de seguridad mágica. Mary Jane, una linda niña a punto de cumplir los 11 años, y descubriendo cosas nuevas, emocionada también por su próximo ingreso a Hogwarts. Danielle se ha convertido en una poderosa bruja y muy experta en hechizos defensivos, Hermione y Ginny, terminan su ultimo año de estudio en la academia de aurores. Cabe decir que Ginny no ha podido dejar de notar cambios repentinos en el humor de su hija, aunque Tonks le ha enseñado a controlar sus cambios de apariencia, pero aún le parece que cambia cuando está muy enojada, y últimamente la nota preocupada.

-MJ, qué tienes? – le preguntó un día, al notarlo mientras estaban donde Ron.

-Eh? Nada, mamá...

-Niña, soy tu madre, sé que algo te preocupa... además, con 3 días apra tu cumpleaños, no es normal que estés tan callada.

-Mamá... estoy bien, si?

-Sabes lo que significa que cumplas 11, verdad?

-No – dijo la niña, aunq lo sabia muy bien.

-Que el otro año entrarás a Hogwarts.

-Si... qué bien... – dijo MJ sin ánimo.

-Bueno hija, no me digas lo que te pasa si no quieres...

-Mamá, que es la piroquinesis? – dijo MJ abrumada.

-Creo... creo que es controlar el fuego con la mente – respondió Ginny extrañada -. Por qué?

-No es nada... solo algo que leí – mintió MJ.

Y es que últimamente le estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas a la niña: se sentía muy atraída por el fuego, y cuando sus ojos se ponían rojos, como su cabello, podía sentir que las llamas le hablaban y le pedían instrucciones. Sentía que podía tocarlas sin hacerse daño alguno, pero aún así sentía temor.

-Mamá, tenemos familiares piroquinéticos?

-No que yo sepa MJ.

-Gracias...

ooo

-Estoy cansado... HARTO! Hasta cuando tendré que lidiar con ustedes inútiles?... no sé cómo el señor tenebroso los soportaba...

-Amo... yo no estaba en tiempos del señor tenebroso...

-Silencio Stoner... igual eres un inútil... tan vampiro como seas...

-Sí señor... soy un inútil... – dijo el vampiro inclinando la cabeza.

-Les pedí que me trajeran a la niña Potter con vida... ninguno...  
-Ninguno se le ha podido hacercar señor... – intervino un mortífago.

-Flint Flint Flint... CRUCIO!

Los gritos de Marcus Flint resonaron en la habitación mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Malfoy levantó la varita y le dio una patada.

-Sólo es una niña, Flint... una estúpida niña.

-Amo – intervino el vampiro -, esa estúpida niña es peligrosa – terminó mostrándole una quemadura en su brazo y otra en la punta de su capa.

-Dulk, me puedes decir por qué? – dijo Malfoy con una voz burlona.

-Flashback-

Dulk se sentaba en una silla levemente cerca de la chimenea del caldero chorreante mientras miraba a dos pelirrojas dos mesas más allá. Ginny y Marry Jane conversaban madre-hija despreocupadas mientras esperaban que Harry regresara de Diagon. De pronto, vampiro y niña cruzaron miradas y Dulk, sin querer, dejó ver uno de sus colmillos.

-AAAAAAAH! – gritó la niña aterrada y sus ojos se pusieron rojos mientras saltaba hacia su mamá.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo: la mesa se volcó, Dulk se golpeaba el brazo y pisoteaba su capa, pues en cuanto MJ lo vio, unas llamas saltaron de la chimenea y viajaron hacia él, Ginny sacó su varita y el vampiro, con dolor por las quemaduras, salió del lugar hacia la calle de noche justo cuando Harry aparecía por la puerta trasera.

-Fin del Flashback-

Lucius dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada cuando el vampiro terminó de contar la historia. Tanto tiempo pasó riendo que Dulk no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y bajar la mirada.

-Y qué te hizo pensar que la niña provocó que las llamas te saltaran? – preguntó Lucius, aún riendo.

-Es obvio, señor...

Lucius agarró al vampiro por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared con violencia y gritó: "MAYOR MOTIVO PARA TENERLA! IRÉ YO Y LES DEMOSTRARÉ LO FÁCIL QUE PUEDE SER!"

ooo

Pasaron los 3 días, y fue por fin las celebración del cumpleaños de MJ. Varios amigos de sus padres fueron invitados, y los hijos de ellos. MJ se fue a jugar con las niñas, mientras los niños hacían planes para molestarlas. Mientras tanto, Ginny le comentaba a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Dani, lo que MJ le había dicho.

-Entonces, crees que ella te estaba insinuando que es...? – empezó Draco.

-Piroquinética... sí... – dijo Ginny.

-No lo creo – dijo Ron.

-Por qué no? – preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, es pirofóbica, no? – dijo el pelirrojo con inseguridad.

-Sí, pero no crees que a lo que ella le tenga miedo no es al fuego sino a hacer algo malo con él? – dijo Ginny.

-Su abuelo era piroquinético, Ron, Ginny – dijo la señora Weasley, que había llega tras ellos unos segundos antes -, no veo por qué MJ no pueda serlo. Quizá lo lleva en la sangre.

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados. Si MJ era piroquinética, enviarla a Hogwarts podía ser un peligro. ¿Y si se descontrolaba y prendía fuego a la sala común o los terrenos del castillo?

-Tendremos que hablar con Mc Gonnagal – dijo Harry, quien evidentemente sabía que él y Ginny estaban pensando lo mismo -, para contarle de las circunstancias.

-Que pasa? – dijo MJ sonriente, llegando donde estabn ellos.

-MJ…? – dijo Ginny.

-Sí mamá?

-Eres piroquinética, cierto?

La niña dejó de sonreir tan rápido como se apaga la luz de una vela, retrocedió mientras su cabello y ojos enrojecían.

-¿Qui... quién te dijo?

-Lo dedujimos...

Las llamas en la chimenea junto a MJ empezaron a bailar amenazadoramente.

-Yo... no quería que pasara... pasó... un día... me di cuenta...

-No es nada malo, MJ... puede ser muy útil... tu bisabuelo también lo hacía... – dijo Harry.

-Nací así... mamá? – dijo MJ aterrada -. No te quemé al nacer, verdad?

-No, hija – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Todos en la sala se habían quedado mirando la escena. Nadie hablaba. Por eso, todos se sobresaltaron cuando una voz fría dijo: "ahora empieza la fiesta".

Todos se voltearon para encontrarse a Lucius Malfoy, de pie en la puerta abierta, sonriendo con sarcasmo a la niña pelirroja.

-Así que... tienes sangre de fuego? – preguntó con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

-Déjala! – gritó Harry, poniéndose frente a su hija para protegerla. Draco se paró a su lado mirando a su padre con intenso odio.

-Vaya vaya... san Potter y la vergüenza familiar... eh?

Ambos alzaron sus varitas, pero Lucius fue mas rápido.

-Expelliarmus! – gritó, y las varitas de Harry y Draco volaron hasa quedar lejos. En ese momento, varias varitas le apuntaron a Lucius, ya que todos los adultos presentes las habían sacado.

-No están solos, Malfoy – dijo Ron, parándose junto a Harry.

-No sean idiotas, puedo matarles a todos...

Nadie notaba que MJ respiraba entrecortadamente, y que aún su cabello y sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, una brisa cálida envolvía a la niña.

-Podrás matarnos, Malfoy – dijo Harry -, pero a mi hija no la tocas.

-Eso está por verse.

Lucius hizo un movimiento con la varita, y Ron, Harry y Draco salieron despedidos hacia los lados, tumbando a varios presentes. Ginny trató de escudar a su hija, pero Lucius la paralizó con un hechizo, nadie parecía capaz de atacar, alguna fuerza invisible les impedía moverse. En cuanto Lucius llegó donde MJ, le sonrió y dijo:

-Tú vienes conmigo...

-No! – gritó ella con voz espectral.

-Cómo has dicho?

-QUE NO! – gritó, y una lengua de fuego salió de la chimenea, envolvió a Lucius y lo sacó de la casa por la puerta. Una vez fuera, el mortífago tuvo que revolcarse en la nieve para apagar las llamas, miró por última vez a la niña con odió y se desapareció. MJ respiraba entrecortadamente. Poco a poco sus ojos oscurecieron, y la brisa que agitaba su cabello se esfumó. La niña cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo de lado. Hermione la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que se diera en el suelo. Nadie era capaz ni de mover un músculo, ahora por la tensión. Hermione miró a Ginny y a Harry, pues a pesar del calor, MJ estaba fría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten por dejar ahí el capítulo XD me encanta el suspenso xD no se nota vdd? XD

Bueno espero poder actualizar con el capítulo 20 pronto... trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana, pero no prometo nada ¬¬... saludos desde panama! (y dejen reviews!)

Capítulo 20: Kamikaze Navideño (PROXIMAMENTE!)


End file.
